Sebelum Sakura
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hidup tidak lebih dari sebuah permainan Yang Kuasa, sementara mereka semata-mata pion yang sengaja dipertemukan dalam medan takdir menyakitkan. / "Setelah lulus nanti, ayo kita melihat sakura bersama." ・ Highschool!AU ・ [Multipair; MaeIso. AsaIso. AsaKaru. KaruNagi. TeraIso]
1. Chapter 12: Antisiden

Tepat di bawah terik, bibirnya menjajah milik dari yang disebutnya sebagai sahabat. Sengaja mendorong saliva dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam rongga mulut pasangan, menanggalkan kewarasannya pada pucuk lidah lihai tatkala menyapu langit-langit basah.

"Mae...ha...hh,"

Serupa anak kucing, sang penantang bergelayut limbung seraya mencengkeram bagian rompi depan seragam dari sosok di hadapan. Pelupuknya menolak terbuka. Semata-mata pasrah menerima proses pagutan sedari awal dengan netra terpejam.

Yang berhasil menghentikan aksi mereka hanya bunyi bel nyaring, menandakan jam istirahat siang telah usai. Keemasan dan legam, segera mundur sekitar dua-tiga langkah untuk meraup oksigen yang sempat absen mengucuri sendi paru-paru.

"—terima kasih, Maehara..."

Sedikit sisa liur di ujung bibir diusap cepat dengan punggung tangan.

Tersenyum, surai senja yang membingkai wajah tampan menyentak sekilas, "Sampai jumpa tiga jam ke depan, Isogai..."

Dua pasang derap kaki terdengar menjauhi atap sekolah sesudahnya.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei  
 **Warning** : AU | Slash | NTR | Multipair | Drama | Keju

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 :** ** _Antisiden_**

* * *

"ACARA KELULUSAN KURANG DARI TIGA BULAN LAGI DAN LIHAT APA SAJA YANG SUDAH KALIAN KERJAKAN!?"

Ribut-ribut itu berasal dari ruang Osis.

Puluhan kertas berceceran, sebuah kursi tidak berdiri lagi sesuai funginya, dan insan sejumlah jari hanya mampu menunduk dengan kaki gemetaran. Ketuk pantofel yang menggerus lantai dingin terdengar begitu kasar, bisa saja tiba-tiba menendang beberapa obyek malang hingga berpindah posisi.

Asano Gakushuu merasa sudah tak ada gunanya buang-buang tenaga sehingga memutuskan kembali bertengger, kali ini pada alas duduk berbeda. Ibu jari kanannya ditekan di area kening, menahan emosi yang sudah berpindah level ke taraf maksimal.

"Maaf, Senior Asano... k-kami yang salah perkiraan jadwal..." satu dari tersangka memaksakan suara.

Masih bergeming di tempat, Asano mendelik ke arah kalender yang sudah dihiasi banyak coret-coret tidak berguna. Tentu saja, karena tidak semua yang tercatat di sana dikerjakan dengan semestinya. Sebuah hal sia-sia jika mengenang masa-masa penyerahan jabatan Osis miliknya pada sekumpulan sampah tak bertanggung jawab.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Asano?"

"Aku sedang berpikir, Takebayashi..."

Kelas tiga SMA Kunugigaoka. Identiknya dengan pensil dan lembaran soal yang menyakiti isi kepala, bukannya dipaksa mengurus buku kenangan mahasiswa pun keperluan wisuda.

"Kau kan sudah diterima di universitas kedokteran ternama. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit membantu adik-adik kelas supaya acara pelantikan kita nanti berjalan lancar."

Nada dongkol, "Kau mau aku mati sebelum hari-H? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan semua sendirian!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus sendirian..."

Merasa mantan partnernya selama menjabat sebagai ketua Osis sekiranya memiliki gagasan cemerlang, Asano mengusir sisa junior yang mengganggu pemandangan hanya dengan beberapa rangkai frasa ketus.

"—dua-tiga orang sudah cukup untuk mengerjakan ini semua secara berkala sampai awal maret tahun depan." Asano tekun mendengar, "Kita hanya harus mengajak semua ketua kelas tiga untuk membantu."

Kelereng ungunya berputar malas, tangannya menampilkan gestur tidak suka, "Kutolak."

"Yang benar saja..."

"Beri aku opsi lebih menarik selain berurusan dengan anak IPS. Kukira idemu lebih baik dari ini, Takebayashi."

Si kacamata tebal berdecak menuntut, "Jangan egois! Kita tidak mungkin merepotkan guru pembimbing lagi, porsi kerja mereka sudah lain!"

"Lalu apa alasannya aku harus memanggil para ketua kelas, bukan mantan anak Osis lain?"

"Memangnya ada? Periode lalu hanya kita berdua yang mengurus semua agenda siswa, ingat? Anggota sisa berhenti sepihak karena tidak tahan mengikuti jadwal kerjamu yang tidak manusiawi." sarkasme itu dilontarkan Takebayashi terang-terangan.

Bergeming. Menimbang untung rugi dari konsep yang ditawarkan membuat kepala Asano mengepul hebat beberapa saat. Mendengus sebal, tangannya menyambar secarik kertas dan sepucuk alat tulis yang langsung disodorkan tepat di muka lawan bicara.

"Beri aku nomor siswa dan nama ketua kelas E sekarang."

* * *

.

.

[ _Isogai Yuuma, kelas 3 E._ ]

.

[ _Nomor induk siswa; 05642302._ ]

.

[ _Kemudian informasi tambahan lainnya—_ ]

* * *

"Berhenti menggodaku begitu, Maehara!"

Mustahil tidak melakukannya, apalagi jarang sekali ia berkesempatan melihat personifikasi malaikat di depannya berkacak pinggang dengan hias kerut di antara kedua alis. Tawa yang sedari tadi ditahan membuat perut sang casanova dirubung rasa sakit.

"Padahal kau tahu aku tidak membawa serum hari ini! Jahat!" omelan itu masih berlanjut, ditambah semburat pekat pada pipi yang menggembung sebal.

Hari sudah sore, dan atap sekolah gedung dua seharusnya sudah terkunci rapat kalau Maehara tidak memakai jurus gombal andalannya (demi mendapatkan kunci cadangan sembunyi-sembunyi dari petugas kebersihan sekolah yang kecentilan). Entah sejak kapan mereka memastikan selesa rahasia tersebut sebagai tempat favorit berbagi cerita, tawa, bahkan murka.

"MAEHARAAA!"

"Teruslah memohon, Isogai. Aku senang mendengarnya..."

Geram pendek ditambah rona pekat pada daerah pipi, "Aku benci kau! Dasar _playboy_ sadistik sialaaa—"

Huruf vokal terakhir menjadi kesempatan Maehara untuk menyambar cepat bibir lembut sahabatnya tanpa ampun. Segera mempertemukan lidah dan lidah agar beradu panas, memindahkan likuid sekresi miliknya pada yang sedari tadi merengek manja.

"Mhh... Mae... hnn..."

Sejujurnya Isogai masih ingin mengumpat karena rengkuhan pada tengkuknya semakin nakal dan menyebalkan. Tapi ia membutuhkannya—ia sangat membutuhkan Maehara Hiroto untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

.

[ _—dia dan teman sekelasnya sering diam-diam pergi ke atap sekolah._ ]

.

Terhanyut, iris cerah dari remaja yang memiliki helai serupa bayangan bersembunyi lagi ketika menerima aksi ciuman nan profesional. Tidak sedikitpun menyadari figur berhelai pucat sedang memerhatikan semua adegannya secara seksama dari ambang pintu yang setengah terbuka.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Kembali lagi bersama Obeng dan fiklet MC yang sungguh-nista-picis-sekali demi menampung headcanon humu segi banyak yang terlanjur bocor-bocor. Chapter perdana ini dipersembahkan spesial untuk akun RP Isogai (( **et** ) **PobresComittee** ), Maehara (( **et** ) **WomanizingGuy** ) dan Asano (( **et** ) **PerfectionSC_** ) di twitter.

Sebelum Sakura (mari kita singkat SS) akan di update setiap RABU (pagi? sebangunnya author /lol).  
Yang rajin dukung dan tepat waktu (mungkin) bakal dikasih surprise di puncak acara #PHP #dueshh

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	2. Chapter 11: Dionaea

"Masuk ke jajaran Osis pembimbing?"

 _Strawberry Blonde_ duduk angkuh di seberang, mengangguk cekatan. Pertama-tama menghampar carik dokumen berisi keterangan sulit di atas meja kayu bernilai, menjabarkan satu demi satu butir perincian dan informasi yang mustahil diingat hanya dalam sekali dengar.

"Ada keluhan?"

Daripada bertanya, nada Asano lebih cocok disebut mengancam. Jelas sekali tanda tanya di penghujung eliptis hanyalah kamuflase murahan untuk mengikat mati elemen bernama kebebasan.

Lagu klasik samar mengalun tenang, berbenturan dengan deru napas berat Isogai. Sesaat saja tubuhnya rileks di atas sofa—saat penciumannya menghirup aroma pekat teh darjeeling yang suhunya terlanjur merosot karena kalornya memilih berinduksi melalui penampung keramik.

"K-kukira di tahun terakhir seperti kita sekarang, tidak boleh ada yang ikut kegiatan apapun."

" _Red alert_. Aku terpaksa meminta semua ketua kelas tiga untuk membantu, tidak terkecuali satu-satunya kelas IPS dari gedung berbeda."

Teguk ludah yang sangat berharga. Sang presiden kelas E tidak berani menampik sedikitpun.

"—walau kenyataannya, mungkin hanya kita bertiga yang akan totalitas mengurus semuanya. Perkenalkan di sana, ketua kelas D." dari kursi sedikit jauh, Takebayashi berangguk dalam di sela pekerjaannya bersama komputer. Isogai menyambut sapaan itu gugup.

"...lalu ketua kelas lain?"

"Aku tidak mau terlalu berharap pada ketua kelas B yang kelakuannya membuatku sakit kepala dan ketua kelas C yang nilai akademiknya selalu memprihatinkan. Lebih baik fokus pada individu yang bisa segera bekerja tepat sasaran."

Si rambut obsidian meringis canggung, "Aku... paham,"

Seringai kemenangan eksesif, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pernyataan setuju. Untuk selanjutnya bantuan darimu akan sangat diharapkan, Isogai Yuuma."

Sudah sangat terlambat kalau Isogai ingin mengutuk dirinya sekarang.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 :** ** _Dionaea_**

* * *

"MASUK KE JAJARAN OSIS PEMBIMBING?"

Isogai menghentikan gerakan sumpit di mulut, mencoba tidak tersedak efek kalimat familier yang baru saja terlontar dari karib masa kecilnya. Tunas di pucuk kepala yang bersangkutan bergoyang pelan, membenarkan.

"Semua serba mendadak. Tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba muncul di depan ruang guru waktu aku dipanggil untuk mengambil fotokopi soal, lalu memaksa—"

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU TOLAK?!"

Seandainya bisa segampang itu.

Emosi Maehara kian tersulut, "Anak-anak IPA seperti mereka bisanya hanya mengolok-olok kita, anak IPS. Apalagi penghuni kelas A dan ketua kelasnya yang jahanam."

"Iya. Dia memang jahanam."

Masih teringat di benak Isogai, bagaimana dirinya terintimidasi sosok arogan yang tidak punya celah untuk dibantah sama sekali. Degupan jantungnya menekuk-nekuk di antara rasa cemas dan afeksi, terutama karena pribadinya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk berteriak histeris selain dalam hati.

"Mentang-mentang anak dokter, otak encer dan kaya raya lalu jadi sombong," omelan Maehara belum putus, "Aku benci tipe begitu!"

Wow, "Kau tahu banyak, ya."

"Jangan membuatku harus berterima kasih pada mantan-mantanku. Itu menyakitkan."

Maehara merengut, Isogai terbahak. Dari level tertinggi gedung sekolah bertajuk _dua_ , pandangan keduanya berlabuh lurus pada bangunan megah yang terletak tidak jauh. Melintasi satu demi persatu anak jendela yang tampak seperti kuman berhimpit. Menyentil fakta bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sana hingga kelulusan tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Isogai?"

Kerjapan bingung, "Eh? Apanya?"

"Saat-saat tertentu di jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah, mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu sebebas sebelumnya. Kita tidak akan bisa—"

Kalimat Maehara diinterupsi sepihak oleh deru termal.

"Bukannya ini kesempatan bagus?" sumpit di tangan _ikemen_ hampir kesakitan akibat tekanan jari sang empunya, "Kau bisa berhenti mengurusiku..."

Atmosfernya tidak hancur, hanya berubah.

Diam-diam senyum Maehara pudar beberapa derajat. Mempertanyakan kenapa ia tidak berhasil menebak arah kalimat dari seorang Isogai Yuuma, sama halnya seperti kenapa bumi harus bulat dan pelangi harus tersapu warna jingga. Atau kenapa mereka tetap bersahabat—di tengah hujaman duri-duri yang menusuk sayapnya sehingga tulang raganya kikuk. Takluk tak bergerak.

"Berapa menit lagi sisa waktu istirahat...?"

Buru-buru Isogai memeriksa empat digit angka yang tertera pada selularnya, "Sepuluh menit."

"Lalu berapa menit lagi waktumu yang tersisa...?"

Ivory dan almond berbenturan keras dalam paham tersirat.

"...sepuluh menit,"

Sepintas labium itu dibuka lebar-lebar, seakan menyimpan banyak madu yang menggoda para kumpulan lebah untuk menerkam manisnya. Mungkin Maehara telah bertransformasi menjadi salah satu imago ketika lehernya menukik sensual, memastikan jalur agar lidahnya berhasil menyusup.

 _Dan terjebak_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Asano sempat berpikir sekujur tubuh Isogai dipenuhi amis fosil.

Sesungguhnya ia masih terbelenggu paradigma stereotip keparat. Bahwa pahamnya belum berhenti membedakan kasta berdasarkan jurusan semata; eksakta merupakan bibit unggul sementara kirtya hanyalah rakyat jelata. Sayang fakta berhasil menampar kedua pipinya, melihat makhluk di hadapannya begitu kompeten melebihi ekspektasi setaraf hina. Kelerengnya membelalak tidak percaya.

"A-apa ada yang salah?"

Sepertinya Isogai masih belum terbiasa dengan atmosfer baru yang nyaris seminggu mengukungnya. Lihat saja kini poninya jatuh dan bibirnya dikatup kuat. Ujung-ujung jarinya bertaut tumpang tindih, bermain satu sama lain. Tidak satupun tulang punggungnya ada yang berhasil rileks.

Bagi Asano, pemandangan itu menjadi hal yang sangat menggiurkan. Darah predator alaminya bergejolak hebat melihat seekor mangsa berserah untuk didominasi secara sukarela, sukses mengukir senyum culas di wajah nan rupawan.

"Tidak. Hanya—"

Cemas di paras Isogai gagal sembunyi, "Ha-hanya?"

Benar, kan? _Menarik_.

"Hanya kau lupa membubuhkan tanggal hari ini di bagian keterangan."

Mengerjap paham, "Ooh..."

Tidak hanya terburu-buru menulis hingga pena di tangannya sempat tergelincir, reaksi-reaksi senewen Isogai lainnya membuat Asano lebih sibuk menahan kram di daerah perut. Mendapat kepuasan mental tersendiri dengan mengerjai ketua kelas E habis-habisan—ditambah menyaksikan antena hidup yang rajin menari di pucuk kepala bersangkutan—maka Asano memutuskan untuk berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya pada Takebayashi selepas kelulusan nanti.

Mengingat nama Takebayashi dan keberadaan si tokoh berkacamata yang sepertinya masih sibuk di ruang guru, Asano melancarkan serangan lanjut.

"Hei," sapa itu menarik lagi perhatian si rambut gelap, "Kau punya pacar? Teman sekelas, mungkin?"

Terkesiap, "APA? Jangan bercanda. Kunugigaoka kan sekolah khusus laki-laki!"

Mendapat respon setengah menjerit, salah satu ujung bibir Asano naik, "Tidak ada yang bilang sesama jenis diharamkan di sini... siapa tahu kau salah satunya."

Pandangan mereka hanya bertemu singkat sebelum dimentahkan terang-terangan. Isogai berusaha menahan semu dan geram yang seketika menggebu, "Aku... tidak seperti itu..."

"Oh, ya?"

Susunan kertas di tangan dihempas ke meja. Asano bangkit untuk menginvasi jarak, menempelkan ujung sepatu mereka telak. Alarm tanda bahaya yang berbunyi membuat Isogai sontak menegapkan postur, menyejajarkan level pandang miliknya waspada pada yang sudah berdiri tepat di muka.

"M-mau apa?"

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika Asano bukannya menjawab, malah menarik kasar dagunya kemudian mempertemukan sepasang fisik melalui tekanan di area bibir. Isogai terbelalak, mendapati syok sebagai impuls gelombang pendek.

"LEPASS!"

Setelah bunyi derap tergesa-gesa menjauh dan pintu berdebam keras, Asano tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

[ _Oii! Isogai!_ ]

.

[ _Isogai...?_ ]

.

[ _..._ ]

.

.

[ _Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?_ ]

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Ditegasin lagi, fic ini per chapternya cuma ficklet. FICKLET. Jadi lompat2 scene, chara non-fokus, plus deskripsinya ngga bakalan detil syalala.  
Kalau penjelasan terkesan kelewat, itu emang disengaja. Biasanya jawaban ada di salah satu dialog atau adegan tertentu yang ngajak pembacanya mikir *tolong diiyain aja* #prang

(Btw ngga ada maksud ngejelek2in anak IPS ya, walau kenyataannya author penghuni gedung satu wkwkwkwkwkw #dibuang)

Chapter ini spesial buat **Biji Nangka** yang kemungkinan besar bakal hiatus panjang. I'm gonna miss you (╥ᆺ╥；)

Sampai jumpa di update SS RABU depan!

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	3. Chapter 10: Scarecrow

[ _Penghujung musim gugur menjadi awalku mencicipi beragam kehilangan._ ]

.

.

[ _Pertama; kamu_ ]

* * *

Asano masih berkutat mesra bersama pulpen dan puluh lembaran yang memohon bubuh cap darinya saat seseorang berambut merah masuk tanpa sedikitpun mengetuk—belum ditambah fakta pintunya dibuka dengan cara ditendang. Tatakrama memang tidak pernah tercatat sebagai salah satu kosakata kamus hidupnya, bahkan kini sang pelaku sudah duduk santai di permukaan sofa sembari menyeruput jus buah favorit.

"Turunkan kakimu dari atas meja, Akabane Karma."

Seringai bosan, "Kaku seperti biasanya, Asano. Mungkin kau sesekali butuh hiburan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah mendapat hiburanku."

"Ooh~? Apa itu?" si merah pekat tertarik, mencondongkan badan ke depan seakan hendak mendengar gosip yang sangat spektakuler, "Ada murid yang berhasil kau keluarkan lagi dari sekolah?"

"Kalaupun ada, kau orangnya." geram rendah, tangannya menjulur menunjuk tumpukan diktat di tengah-tengah, "Kerjakan ini saja, jangan menggangguku!"

"Apa-apaan!? Padahal aku masih sakit hati karena kau tidak memberitahuku soal perkumpulan pembina Osis."

"Semua ketua kelas tiga sudah diberi pengumuman. Aku lupa ada seseorang yang lebih senang bolos pelajaran sehingga melewatkan pemberitahuan penting."

Karma menghujani ruangan dengan tawa. Asano mengabaikannya. Ia tahu tanpa petunjuk non-verbal pun, Akabane Karma dan kemampuan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata akan meringankan beban tugasnya dalam persentase luar biasa. Hanya perlu mengabaikan sikap desktruktif sebagai isu utama, maka sebutlah ketua kelas B sebagai partnernya yang paling sempurna se-Kunugigaoka.

"Cukup koreksi bab tanpa garis kuning. Bagian anggaran sudah dikerjakan Isogai."

"Ahh, anak IPS berambut lucu itu, ya?! Kalian tampaknya semakin akrab, aku cemburu."

"Turunkan kakimu." repetisi perintah sama.

"Tapi kudengar dari Takebayashi, beberapa hari ini dia absen kemari. Apa sudah menyerah dan pulang ke gedung dua sambil menangis?"

Cemooh Karma luntur menyaksikan kilat tidak biasa memancar dari sepasang ungu di hadapannya. Bergairah dan memesona, hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dadanya mencelos. Perih.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mangsaku lari."

Kaki-kaki Karma menanggalkan permukaan meja.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 :** ** _Scarecrow_**

* * *

Dinding yang keseluruhannya putih bercampur bau antibiotik sudah menjadi bentuk kebutuhan primer keempatnya sejak menjajaki bangku SMP, Isogai pasrah pada takdirnya yang satu ini.

"Semua serum sudah disiapkan sampai minggu depan, ini resepnya." kertas yang ada di tangan dokter berpindah tangan ke pasien, "Masih seperti biasa, gunakan tiga jam sekali. Abaikan pemakaiannya saat tertidur."

"Terima kasih..."

Bukti itu disambut enggan. Matanya memindai bosan nama-nama dari jenis obat yang sangat dihapalnya selama bertahun-tahun secara konstan. Melabeli situasi yang tengah dijalaninya dengan rutuk dan makian hanya membuat isi kepalanya penuh beban yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. _Ya_ , Persetan.

"Ah, selain itu, Yuuma... untuk selanjutnya dokter jagamu akan diganti."

"Eeh? Mendadak sekali?!" cicit protes.

"Beliau calon kepala rumah sakit ini. Sedang mengerjakan disertasi untuk keperluan akademis dan meminta ijin supaya penyakitmu menjadi sumber risalah dalam penelitiannya." terangnya.

"Maksudnya, saya jadi semacam kelinci percobaan?!"

Ada alasan kuat di balik pepatah; profesi dokter bisa berasal dari semua orang, tapi tidak semua orang bisa berprofesi menjadi dokter. Satu kesalahan frasa berujung fatal pada sebuah nyawa. Apalagi pasien yang dihadapinya baru akan menginjak usia tujuh belas, sangat rentan terhadap stress dan depresi—penyakit kronis kawula remaja.

"Seandainya berhasil, bukannya tidak mungkin penyakitmu akan sembuh. Beliau sudah memerhatikan kasusmu dari sejak lama."

"Terima kasih kasih atas hiburannya, Dok..." yang remaja berjuang agar tidak termakan rayuan.

"Baiklah. Hari ini seluruh _medical check-up_ sudah selesai. Kau bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan dokter Asano minggu depan."

Jerit refleks, "SIAPA?"

"Dokter... Asano."

"..."

Padahal beberapa hari ini remaja itu sudah berjuang keras untuk lepas dari ingatan buruk yang menimpa benaknya—juga lebih akurat; bibirnya—namun Tuhan seperti sengaja mengerjainya. Merasa sukses dihantui nama paling menyebalkan di hari-hari damai kehidupannya kemudian, membuat batinnya tersenyum kecut. Setelah ini, Isogai mungkin harus lebih percaya pada ramalan feng shui.

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Yuuma. Kita akan bertemu lagi di jadwal rontgen bulan depan."

"Tentu saja," Isogai bangkit, tersenyum lepas sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, "...kalau saya masih hidup."

* * *

.

.

[ _Kedua; waktu_ ]

* * *

"Maaf, jadi lama!" lambaian tangan, menuai reaksi dari yang beriris almond cerah.

"Akhirnya beres?" menjauhi pohon yang menjadi tempat singgah punggungnya sementara, Maehara menepuk-nepuk belakang celana dan bahu dengan gerakan menepis debu, "Ada yang seru?"

Gelengan singkat, "Selain dokter jagaku diganti, tidak ada lagi hal menarik. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya termasuk resep." secarik kertas penuh coretan menyakitkan mata dikibas Isogai tidak senang.

"Kenapa? Dokter yang biasanya sudah bosan melihatmu?"

Sekilas tawa polos _ikemen_ yang dilakukan sembari menginjak sengaja sepatu Don Juan kelas E. Kira-kira ada sebentar adegan kejar-kejaran penuh energi hingga keduanya terengah lalu berjalan bersisian, memproses langkah sesuai detak nadi ditemani wajah berseri-seri. Seperti biasa, di tengah perjalanan pembicaraan mereka berkisar seputar menu baru di tempat makan langganan, judul-judul film kesukaan, sampai urusan teman kencan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak terlalu semangat... bertengkar dengan pacar?"

Maehara mengusap tengkuk, "Sedikit. Dia mulai mengeluh karena kami jarang bertemu,"

"...maaf, karena aku—"

"Bukan! Perempuan memang seperti itu, diberi hati malah minta jantung. Selalu meminta lebih."

Untuk kesekian kali, Isogai tidak pernah sekalipun menjadi beban untuknya. Dan Maehara tidak mau keputusannya yang sering menghilang di tengah kencan buta jika menerima pesan dari _dial_ utama dijadikan alasan primitif sahabatnya untuk terus menyalahkan diri. Bukan salah siapa-siapa, semua murni karena pilihan hati.

 _Touch down_ di gerbang rumahnya, Isogai berbalik untuk membungkuk pelan, "Terima kasih sudah mau repot mengantarku tadi,"

Maehara memutar kelereng matanya jenuh. Catatan mentalnya tidak membutuhkan basa basi kampret sebagai taktik hutang budi. Jari tengah dan ibu jari bertaut lalu disentil cepat ke arah kening yang memekik singkat. Serangan kedua mendarat di ujung hidung saat tangan Isogai berjuang mengalihkan proses nyeri di pusat jembatan alisnya.

"Sama-sama, bodoh. Tidak usah _sok_ formal begitu..."

"Kalau begitu sampai besok." buru-buru Isogai merogoh isi tas, mencari kunci rumah, "Leherku mulai panas..."

Cengkeraman tak diduga di pangkal lengan menghentikan aksi si mahkota legam. Wajah tampan Maehara berubah serius ketika menguntai desis.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Berani bertaruh, bisik rendah Maehara barusan mampu membuat mantan-mantannya menyesal telah menyandang huruf dari tiga abjad terakhir. Dan kalau Isogai dilahirkan dengan _gender_ berbeda, bukannya mustahil ia bisa mabuk bahkan terjatuh.

"E-eh?" antena Isogai sibuk bergoyang gusar ke kanan-kiri, menilik sekeliling khawatir, "Tidak di sini, Maehara. Lagipula aku masih punya sisa serum!"

Seolah tidak mendengar, tangan cekatan Maehara menarik dagu Isogai dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Yang segelap bayangan langsung pucat pasi. Aksi nekat itu malah meletupkan kenangan buruk yang belum lama ini ia terima dari sang ketua Osis. Tangannya menangkup mulutnya sendiri dengan gemetar, irisnya membulat gentar.

Detik berganti detik, dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama. Sedikit genangan dalam bulat ivory cerah di hadapannya membuat Maehara memutuskan menyerah. Kepalanya hanya bergerak maju untuk mencium dalam punggung tangan Isogai sejenak sebelum melangkah mundur, memberi ruang keduanya untuk kembali bernapas lega.

"Sampai besok." ucapnya, "Pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu di ruang Osis."

Hingga punggung Maehara menghilang, Isogai tetap gagal bersuara.

* * *

.

.

[ _Ketiga; aku_ ]

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Hobi nendang2 (?) Karma ini udah nongol dari sejak Author nulis fic ' **Lewat Ujung Jari** ' (pair KoroKaru).  
Dan kenapa setelah _new challenger appear,_ ceritanya malah jadi makin sinetronn? (;ಥ;ω;ಥ;) #buangdiri

Tengkyu muach-muach buat yang rajin dukung. Sampai jumpa di RABU mendatang!

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	4. Chapter 09: Kolibet

[ _Aku akan sedikit terlambat. Tunggu saja di depan ruang Osis._ ]

.

.

* * *

 _Pip_.

Senyumnya terukir penuh arti ketika Asano menekan tombol _delete_ sementara pemilik ponsel masih mendekam di toilet.

Semenjak kejadian terakhir, sang mantan ketua Osis kembali menyambangi gedung dua dan menagih kesepakatan tanggung jawab di tengah kerumunan massa yang membuat ketua kelas E gagal berkutik. Tidak dengan ancaman, cukup dengan sedikit ucapan sehingga mangsanya terpojok, terperangkap, lalu terperosok dalam jebakan _apostrophic_.

Dan kini _strawberry blonde_ itu duduk santai menunggu di atas sofa empuk bersama segudang rencana sambil memandang puas berkas-berkas harian yang berhasil diselesaikan sangat sempurna demi kelangsungan acara kelulusan. Tak lupa benda elektronik murahan di tangannya dikembalikan ke tempat asal, tidak merasa bersalah dengan aksinya yang baru saja mempermainkan privasi orang.

Sosok rapuh yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakkan diri. Pipi seliat bunga karang yang tampak halus dan bibir kemerahan di tengah-tengahnya paling berhasil mencuri perhatian. Tautannya terus terbelenggu bahkan sampai obyek visualnya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Sempat terbesit pertanyaan, apa yang membuat murid berotak mampu seperti Isogai memilih jurusan IPS di dalam sekolah yang terkenal minim toleransi seperti Kunugigaoka.

"Kau ada waktu setelah ini?" seringai langka Asano membuat Isogai ingin mundur lima langkah, "Aku mau mengajakmu ke kafe. Ada yang merekomendasikanku sebuah tempat yang teh dan kue-kuenya katanya enak."

"Tidak perlu, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih banyak ajakannya." Isogai mencuri pandang gelisah ke arah jam dinding ruangan.

"Hanya sebentar. Anggap ini permintaan maafku karena sempat keterlaluan waktu itu." pancar matanya sengaja dibuat memohon, "Ya?"

Isogai semakin salah tingkah. Ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari atas meja lalu memeriksa isinya, mendesah akhirnya ketika nama yang dicarinya tidak mengirimkan pesan padanya seperti biasa sehingga tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolak.

"Asal... tidak lebih dari satu jam—" nada itu mengambang tapi tidak ada kelanjutan.

"Tentu. Aku janji."

Senyum Asano kembali merekah, kontras dengan antena di pucuk mahkota Isogai yang mendadak jatuh.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 09 :** ** _Kolibet_**

* * *

Sekiranya hampir dua puluh menit Maehara Hiroto hanya melakukan dua hal; mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong celana untuk melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kiri lalu memasukkannya kembali. Atau mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dengan tangan kanan untuk memeriksa email lalu memasukkannya kembali. Terus begitu berulang kali.

Tumitnya diketuk berkala pada dinding tempatnya bersandar, rasanya belum pernah ia segelisah ini.

"Wah, wah... ada perlu apa anak IPS di gedung satu?"

Senja terik memutar kepala. Menyadari ledekan itu datang dari seseorang berambut merah menyala dengan senyum paling menyebalkan yang pernah dilihatnya, Maehara berusaha tidak terpancing.

"Aku menunggu temanku... dia ketua kelas E."

"Oh. Si rambut lucu." bunyi kepalan menumbuk telapak, tanda mengerti, "Kau siapanya? Pacarnya?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

Maehara malas berargumen. Cukup bagian kepalanya saja tertimbun peta buta berjam-jam di hari yang sama, jangan sampai resistensinya hancur akibat kelebihan muatan hingga menekan urat emosi lalu meledak. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya juga mulai tidak berselera menghadapi penantang yang tidak bergairah, karena sikap profokatifnya berangsur menyusut. Ia kemudian melenggang begitu saja menghampiri mesin penjual minuman otomatis terdekat, memasukkan beberapa koin untuk mendapatkan jus rasa stroberi segar.

"Percuma terus menunggu, anak Osis lain sudah pulang."

"Semua?"

"Semua." Karma membeo.

Maehara menyipitkan sebelah mata curiga pada sosok di depannya. Kalau tidak melihat _badge_ merah dengan lambang khusus tersapih pada salah satu kerah lawan bicara, informasi yang baru didengarnya tadi pasti sudah dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Oke." merasa sudah cukup, Maehara tidak mau berurusan dengan anak Osis gedung utama, "Terima kasih informasinya."

Malas berlama-lama, penghuni bangunan berbeda bergegas angkat kaki.

"Hei, pirang." Karma tidak buta warna, hanya gagal mendeskripsikan oranye bercahaya Maehara dengan frasa tepat, "Awasi baik-baik teman kurusmu. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau Asano terinfeksi kuman penyakit."

Tidak usah diberi penjelasan lanjut, Maehara sangat mengenal nama mantan ketua Osis yang termasyhur. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering menusuk kupingnya hingga ia mual.

"Wah, perhatian sekali. Kau siapanya? Pacarnya?"

Hanya sebuah balas dendam kecil atas lidah banal Karma sebelumnya. Dan Maehara meninggalkan gedung utama dengan senyum selebar yang ia bisa.

* * *

.

.

[ _Kau di mana? Aku terus menunggumu dari tadi._ ]

.

.

* * *

Jika dijabarkan dari kacamata interior; konsep yang ditawarkan bernuansa rustic. Kayu import asal Belanda dengan dominasi warna tenang memanjakan keseluruhan mata sehingga pengunjungnya terpesona. Pelayan di sana menaruh masing-masing teh dengan aroma berbeda ke atas meja berserat yang telah dilindungi oleh melamin berwarna, tidak lupa irisan sachertorte menggiurkan juga ikut mempercantik suasana.

Dua yang menempati pojok ruangan sedari tadi berhadap-hadapan namun irisnya tidak saling menyapa. Lebih tepatnya, satu dari mereka menolak melakukannya.

"Aku serius, Asano. Rasanya ada orang-orang mencurigakan di luar jendela yang terus melihat kemari."

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian. Jawab saja!"

Isogai meremas fabrik di sekitar lutut. Sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghancurkan fokus agresif yang diberikan padanya dalam bentuk pernyataan dan pertanyaan monotematik. Ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan memeriksa isi ponselnya sama sekali dan terpaksa mematikannya saat terdengar nada dering yang mengganggu, "Harus berapa kali kubilang, aku dan Maehara hanya teman."

"Oh, namanya Maehara." Asano mencatat dalam mentalnya. "Akan kuingat mulai sekarang."

Yang legam menghela napas jenuh "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

"Karena..." aroma kayu manis mengucur sejenak di tenggorokan ketua kelas A, "Aku pernah melihat kalian berciuman—"

 _Deg_.

Degup jantung Isogai dipaksa bekerja keras tiga kali lipat.

"—di atap gedung dua."

 _Deg. Deg_. _Deg_.

"I-itu..."

Asano _ketagihan_. Puas melihat mangsa di depannya tidak berkutik, dengan kulit pipi terbakar ditambah sikap gugup yang membuatnya pemandangannya semakin menggemaskan. Terlebih karena mangsanya terpaksa menelan sedikit kue coklat yang tersaji untuk menekan tumpukan kortisol dalam adrenalin.

"Kau hanya salah paham... k-kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Malang bagi Isogai, sesungguhnya masih tersimpan berjuta muslihat Asano untuk melancarkan agresi. Bukan hanya karena ia memergoki sepasang adam bercumbu mesra di lingkungan sekolah, namun area atap sendiri merupakan kawasan haram untuk disambangi para murid meski alasannya hanya sekedar melepas lelah atau meregang nyawa ketika tidak sanggup mengatasi masalah pribadi. Isogai dan maehara bisa saja dihukum berat karena alasan terakhir tadi, meskipun Asano masih penasaran dari mana mereka mendapatkan kuncinya.

"Oh, ya? Walau kalian berciuman panas beberapa menit?" Asano menekan siku ke atas meja, mengintimidasi, "Aku tidak menyangka di balik wajahmu yang terbilang lugu, aksi lidahmu begitu brutal. Membuatku penasaran ingin mencobanya."

"Aku pulang!" tidak tahan, Isogai menyambar tas sekolahnya dan meninggalkan meja mencapai pintu keluar.

Bisa saja Asano menarik pergelangan kurus itu agar tidak pergi. Memaksanya dengan perintah-perintah mutlak yang mustahil disangkal mati. Tapi tidak. Pancar violetnya tersamar dalam balutan gengsi, juga rasa tidak percaya diri. Ia lebih memilih menekan kaca jendela dengan dahi, mengawasi kepergian sosok yang entah sejak kapan menciptakan keingintahuan alami.

"Isogai... Yuuma..."

Mengesampingkan miliknya, Asano lebih memilih menghabiskan sachertorte yang telah terpotong.

* * *

.

.

[ _Isogai, tolong jawab aku. Aku cemas!_ ]

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Ada yang nyadar ngga kalo per chapter selalu dibagi 3 sequence terpisah (karena author males bikin jembatan ceritanya) #bukan

Terus apa2an minggu ini apdetnya cuma (kerasa) seuprit. Yah, yang penting interaksi KaruMae berjalan lancar sesuai harapan,  
*yang dari dulu pengen nulis slight KaruMae dan baru kesampean*, minggu depan udah naik level konflik kok, soalnya kebentur durasi chapter hkhkhkhk

Sampai bertemu lagi RABU depan!

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


	5. Chapter 08: Mariposa

"ASANO!"

 _Maehara_ —Asano masih mengingat nama itu dengan jelas namun ia tidak buru-buru bersuara. Responnya semata-mata menghentikan langkah dengan dagu terangkat jumawa seperti kebiasaannya, bahkan tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain menatap tajam makhluk tak diundang yang tengah berlari melewati kerumunan kemudian berhenti di depan mata. Ia juga sedang tidak tertarik untuk mencela kenapa ada anak IPS bisa lancang menyebut namanya.

"—Isogai tidak bersamamu?! Di mana dia?" remaja itu menumpu kedua tangan di lutut sejenak karena kelelahan. Napasnya belum berangsur stabil.

Decih jengkel terang-terangan, "Kalau kau takut sekali dia hilang, ikat saja lehernya dengan rantai."

"Aku sedang tidak main-main. Di mana isogai!?"

"Sopan sedikit kalau bicara, satwa purba!" hanya salah satu ejekan kaum intelek Kunugigaoka pada kaum teraniaya.

"KAU—"

Gerakan Maehara terhenti, otaknya masih lebih jernih untuk memilah prioritas diri. Tangan terkepal itu diturunkan lagi, memaksa untuk melemaskan bagian jari, "...anak Osis berkacamata yang memberitahuku, katanya kalian pergi bersama setelah membereskan dokumen. Aku hanya cemas karena tidak biasanya dia tidak membalas emailku."

Seringai menyebalkan singgah, "Tadi kami mampir ke kafe, tapi dia sudah pulang."

"Kau yakin?"

Asano bukan tipe yang menjawab pertanyaan dua kali.

Kemudian dilihatnya Maehara sibuk mengorek isi tas, mengambil sebuah kertas memo dan mencoret-coret sesuatu dengan bantuan telapak tangannya sebagai alas. Menjulurkan hasilnya dengan gestur memaksa, "Ini alamat emailku, langsung kontak kemari kalau kau bertemu dengannya!"

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku!?" merendahkan suara, Asano merebut kertas dari tangan lawan bicaranya tidak suka, meremasnya tanpa hati, "Yang selama ini kau lakukan hanya mengikatnya lalu mengikutinya kesana-kemari seperti anjing, menjijikkan."

"Apa maksudmu?!" emosi Maehara yang sempat surut kembali menampar urat nadi.

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu, aku tunggu lima belas menit lagi di pintu masuk, aku tidak melihatmu di gerbang, hari ini pun ayo kita ke atap saat istirahat," diikuti gestur tangan dan bahu mengolok, "Padahal Isogai bilang kalian hanya teman, tidak lebih. Kasihan. Apa kau bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Kau... jangan-jangan... menghapus emailku?"

Iris violet membulat kagum, "Tidak kusangka kau lebih cerdas dari perkiraanku,"

 _BUAGHH_

Sebuah pukulan dahsyat mengenai pipi kiri Asano telak, tampak darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya yang berangsur lebam. Tidak berhenti, Maehara segera menarik paksa kerah korbannya, mengabaikan emblem merah kebanggaan terpelanting mencicipi kerasnya tanah juga kerumunan _pedestrian_ yang kini menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian.

"KALAU TERJADI SESUATU PADA ISOGAI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEK! INGAT ITU!"

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 08 :** ** _Mariposa_**

* * *

Lehernya sakit.

Itu yang Isogai yakin sebelum pupilnya bersinggungan dengan cahaya, menatap langit-langit asing. Tubuhnya kedinginan karena terbaring begitu saja di atas aspal. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk dan rasa terbakar di pangkal lidahnya tidak kunjung berhenti. Ditambah satu pertanyaan berhasil membuatnya panik; jam berapa sekarang?

"Sudah bangun, manis?"

"...siapa?"

Syukurlah ia masih bisa bersuara di antara perih yang menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak penting. Kami hanya membawamu kemari untuk memancing seseorang."

Kerut alis dari pemilik helai obsidian mulai terbentuk, mencoba mereka ulang macam-macam kejadian sebelum ingatannya mendadak putus. Isogai ingat sekali ia pergi dengan Asano ke sebuah kafe lalu meninggalkannya di tengah acara. Setelahnya ia hendak pulang menuju rumah seperti biasa saat tiga orang menghadangnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, sementara orang keempat memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Buru-buru Isogai beralih ke posisi duduk sambil memijat daerah tengkuk yang ikut berdenyut pelan.

"Kami melihatmu dengan Asano di kafe, tumben sekali makhluk arogan itu mau bersinggungan dengan..." yang paling besar dan terlihat sangar dari gerombolan berjongkok lalu menarik fabrik kemeja Isogai kasar agar terpaku padanya, mengacuhkan emblem hijau muda perlambangan kasta, "Sampah gedung dua."

"Siapa...?" Isogai mengulang pertanyaan, menyembunyikan ketakutan, "Kalian juga murid Kunugigaoka?"

"Mantan," dijawab terkekeh dari suara berbeda yang kini ikut mendominasi sisi berlawanan, mengunci dagu sang korban supaya menatapnya, "Ketua Osis sialan itu berhasil mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah beberapa bulan lalu karena memergoki kami mengedarkan obat terlarang di gedung satu."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Asano. Tolong biarkan aku pergi." pangkal lidah Isogai mulai kesemutan, bukan sebuah pertanda baik.

"Tentu saja. Setelah kau mencicipi ini..." sebuah sachet yang terjepit di antara jempol dan telunjuk menjadi fokus utama.

"Terasaka, apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Dosisnya tinggi, dia bisa mati..."

"Jangan sekaligus... kita lihat sementara reaksinya. kalau bagus, mungkin hasil rekamannya bisa laku di situs populer." ditambah pecah tawa dari mereka yang Isogai tidak mengerti bagian mana lucunya, "Cepat lakukan lalu kirim videonya pada Asano brengsek itu supaya dia datang dan bisa kita bunuh ramai-ramai."

Tubuh kurus itu berontak mati-matian saat seseorang menahan pinggangnya dari belakang sementara satu orang lagi menjejal bubuk pahit ke dalam mulutnya. lidahnya menolak, mencoba memuntahkan semuanya ke lantai. Begitu berulang kali.

"Tidak bisa, dia keras kepala!"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" tendangan dari ujung sepatu terasaka ke bagian perut membuat Isogai menggeliat hebat menahan nyeri.

Menjambak helai yang segelap bayangan, Terasaka menarik paras manis itu mendekati wajahnya, "Kau pilih menelan ini, atau kami siksa ramai-ramai. Bagaimana?"

Isogai hampir tidak mampu menenggak ludah. Rongga mulutnya kering total dan ia terpaksa bicara melalui desah, "A-asal... kau minumkan lewat..." air mata isogai luruh akhirnya, "...mulutmu."

Sejenak semua yang di ruangan tercengang lalu tertawa terbahak untuk kesekian kali.

"Lihat! Ternyata yang bersama Asano tidak lebih dari pelacur. Apa begini caramu untuk menggoda ketua Osis sialan itu?" Terasaka tertantang memasukkan isi pundi-pundi di tangan ke dalam mulutnya, menarik tengkuk isogai kasar lalu mempertemukan bibir dan lidah mereka segera.

—dan Isogai tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya dengan rakus.

* * *

.

.

From: gakushuuu0902. co. jp

To: maeharahiroto22. co. jp

 _sent a google map_

.

 _._

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari sebuah kaca riben yang dipecah paksa, mengelupas bagian-bagian telapak yang sekarang dihiasi beberapa garis merah panjang dan perih.

"Lepaskan dia, Terasaka."

"Ini hebat! Kau benar-benar datang!"

Tidak terpukau dengan pujian sarkastik, Asano Gakushuu berjalan tenang ke arah segerombolan yang mulai bersiap dengan bermacam senjata—meninggalkan titik-titik darah yang menetes dari buku-buku jari. Sekilas matanya memastikan sosok yang tergeletak tidak jauh masih dalam keadaan tetap bernapas supaya ia bisa beraksi lebih bebas. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi karena pakaian dan rambut Isogai sudah berantakan dan Asano yang mendidih ingin secepatnya melihat lebih jelas.

"Sekarang, aku akan memastikan kalian benar-benar dipenjara."

"Coba saja, sialan!"

Asano berlari cekatan ke arah pintu, memancing anak buah Terasaka mengejarnya sebelum membuat mereka roboh dengan tendangan beruntun. Jarang berlatih fisik akhir-akhir ini karena fokus pada masalah Osis tidak membuat performanya menurun. Motoriknya masih mengingat dengan baik cara menghindar dan menepis ketika ada elemen berbahaya mengarah padanya. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau mantan ketua Osis Kunugigaoka tidak hanya sempurna fisik, pengetahuan bidang musik, maupun urusan akademik.

Tiga berhasil tumbang, Asano sedikit mencuri oksigen.

"Khh!"

Lengah. Asano mengumpat mendapati tendangan keras Terasaka diterima telak di area rusuk.

Terasaka terbahak puas melihat Asano berhasil terjungkal ke tanah, "Refleksmu jadi kurang bagus. Apa anak IPS itu berarti sekali bagimu?" tanpa ampun Kepala Asano diinjak bertubi-tubi, menghasilkan darah segar mengalir melalui pelipis.

"BEDEBAH!"

Mengambil momen Terasaka melancarkan serangannya lagi, Asano meraih pergelangan kaki itu untuk diputar dan dibanting sekuatnya ke level pandang terbawah. Belum sempat menjerit kesakitan, remaja itu memiting area tangan dan leher lawan dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Sakit yang luar biasa membuat Terasaka lambat laun hilang kesadaran dan pingsan.

Tidak memedulikan pekat merah di wajahnya yang masih jatuh, Asano segera meraih Isogai yang tergeletak tak berdaya ke dalam tangannya. Menyapu sisa-sisa liur dan cairan lengket di sekitar bibir anak itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya sembari menunggu pertolongan datang. Bahkan di dalam sebuah pelukan, Isogai terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

Asano berupaya mengumandangkan bisik sembari menggigit bibir,

"Maafkan aku..."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Bisa ditebaklah ya tiga member lain yang bareng sama Terasaka siapa aja. Yah, pokoknya mereka #SIAPAAAA  
Dan maafkan karena Terasaka jadi antagonis di sini. Author sendiri doyan TeraIso kok, gak maksud bashing :')

Sama mau bilang makasih banyak buat semua yg udah dukung sejauh ini, baik yang terlihat maupun yang klenik (?)  
Ketemu lagi RABU depan yaaa,

 **R** & **R** Maybe C:


	6. Chapter 07: Cantaloupe

"Isogai..."

Sapaan itu alhasil membebaskan pasang iris cerah yang sekian lama bersembunyi di balik pelupuk. Memandang langit-langit bersih sejenak sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran, menangkap derik sendi-sendinya sendiri tatkala meneleng lemah—menyapu paras kacau dengan kantung mata mencolok yang terpapar jelas.

"Maehara...? Ini..."

"Rumah sakit." belaian menenangkan, memindahkan gerai poni sewarna bulu gagak yang mengganggu ke arah samping, "Kau sempat tidak sadar dua hari."

Isogai belum bergerak banyak, hanya bisa merasakan pegal karena pergelangan kirinya terjejal infus. Ditambah perasaan mual jika mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya yang hanya bisa dipendam dibalik paksaan senyum. Setelah sahabatnya pergi nanti, ia bersumpah akan menghiasi ubin dengan seluruh isi perutnya.

"...kau yang menolongku?"

Maehara terpaksa menekan senyum. Karena pertanyaan itu menuntutnya kembali pada sebuah memori ketika Asano mengirim email berisikan sebuah lokasi padanya. Kemudian ia seperti kesetanan ketika berlari menuju tempat yang tertera pada layar ponsel,

—untuk sampai ke sebuah bangunan terbuang yang menimbun bahan-bahan bangunan, juga segelintir remaja sebaya terlihat tumbang sambil mengerang. Dengan Isogai di dalam pelukan Asano, Maehara menganalogikan semua perspektif sebagai adegan klimaks sebuah film laga, di mana sang pemeran utama berhasil membebaskan sang pujaan dari kuasa tangan jahat. Oranye itu tertawa kecut. Menyesali kenapa bukan dirinya yang beruntung mengisi posisi tersebut.

Setan apapun yang merasuk ke dalam Maehara sekarang berhasil membuat kepalanya mengangguk, "Aku yang menolongmu..."

"Aku sudah menduganya... terima kasih..."

Senyum polos yang terbit lagi seperti biasa bukan membuatnya lega, malah terlanjur menyayat nurani. Maehara bersumpah akan membayar kebohongannya suatu saat nanti.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Jangan menjauh lagi..." Maehara membenamkan kepala di leher sahabat tercinta, mungkin gagal menahan afeksi bermuara air mata.

"—menciummu seumur hidup juga tidak masalah. Berjanjilah jangan pernah menghilang lagi."

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 07 :** ** _Cantaloupe_**

* * *

"Hari ini pun tetap tidak bersemangat, eh? Memikirkan si rambut bertunas?"

Tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang sedari tadi menandatangani berkas di atas meja, Asano terkekeh nyeri menyadari dirinya kembali menjadi korban regulasi bakat cenayang alami ketua kelas B. Helai s _trawberry blonde_ itu baru terangkat dua setengah menit sesudahnya, menatap iris mercury cerah.

"Terima kasih, Akabane."

Merahnya miring sedikit, kurang begitu paham.

"—karena berkatmu, aku tahu lebih dulu siapa lawanku dan bisa mempersiapkan mental sebelum menghajar mereka semua."

"Hanya kebetulan mata canggihku melihat sekumpulan yang sangat dikenal sedang memapah malaikat _nyasar_ di pinggir jalan." kali ini tidak ada teguran berarti saat dua tungkai jenjang Karma kembali menginvasi permukaan dipan. Mungkin juga diiringi raut wajah penyesalan.

"Terasaka dan geng-nya pasti sudah bersantai di penjara." Takebayashi ikut menyela puas dari balik komputer, "Video menjijikkan yang dikirim ke ponsel Asano sudah sangat cukup untuk menjadi bukti kuat."

"Belum. Gosipnya mereka baru sekedar diinterogasi. Lagipula anak di bawah umur tidak akan dipenjara, hanya dikirim ke tahanan anak nakal." dari arah pojok, ada biru menjelaskan detil bersama dengan buku catatan lengkap di kedua tangan.

"SHIOTAAA!? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Keterlaluan, Akabane! Sebagai ketua kelas C, aku juga berhak membantu mantan Osis lain!" ujung mulut si mungil bermodel rambut _twintail_ mengerucut kesal, diiringi pose berkacak pinggang, "Walau tidak bisa menyumbang tenaga terlalu total, aku juga akan berusaha membantu sebisaku."

"Bukan begitu... aku hanya kaget. Wow."

"Sepertinya kekagetanmu ada terselip makna lain."

"Kalian berdua! Tolong biarkan aku mengetik dengan tenang!"

Terdistraksi dari ribut-ribut satu ruangan, Asano merestorasi pandangannya pada sofa di depan jalur mata yang tetap kosong. Menengadah beberapa kalipun hasilnya tetap sama; tidak ada Isogai yang biasa duduk menemaninya di sana. Bagian-bagian pelipis dan pipi yang masih dihinggapi plester luka akibat pukulan Maehara dan tendangan Terasaka diusap lagi, memanggil ulang denyut perih.

Asano Gakushuu adalah abstraksi yang sangat posesif dan egois.

Karenanya tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh mainannya, apapun yang digugat sebagai miliknya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memandang pun ia harus berpikir ulang untuk memberi ijin dengan rela. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mainannya dirusak di depan mata dan ia hampir tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sepintas geram hampir saja merajalela _andai saja—_

"Asano! Jangan melamun... tanda tanganmu kepanjangan."

Lonjakan singkat untuk menyaksikan semua kata-kata Karma yang tidak terbukti di dunia nyata. Si merah terbahak puas, melepaskan kebahagiaan dirinya melihat reaksi Asano yang terlalu di luar dugaan. Takebayashi mau tidak mau ikut tergelak walau dipaksakan, kacamatanya hampir tenggelam dalam kerutan pangkal hidung, membuat Asano mendecih terang-terangan.

Hanya tiga dari empat yang tenggelam dalam situasi.

Sebab biru yang terjebak dalam ajang keributan malah sibuk terpaku, menatap dia yang masih ramai tertawa geli.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sekuntum bunga dengan buket putih di tangan kanan. Sementara tangan yang lainnya membawa keranjang mungil buah-buahan, termasuk seonggok melon jingga mahal kesukaan.

Asano tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus repot-repot menjenguk Isogai dan bukannya menunggunya hingga sembuh lalu meneruskan sesi perbudakan seperti minggu-minggu terakhir. Kepalanya mengingat mundur klausa cerca Terasaka padanya yang paling membekas.

Sejujurnya sang ketua Osis sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang berubah dalam dirinya. Ia bukan tipe galau yang terlalu sering berpikir terperinci, khususnya hal yang bersinggungan dengan perasaan hati. Mungkin benar kalau ketua kelas E itu mulai mengisi apa yang selama ini sempat kosong dalam alur kehidupan bak metronom ketukan jari.

"Jangan diteruskan..."

Jelas itu bukan suara pasien. Terlihat sekilas dari balik pintu, Maehara sedang berdiri, tepat di sebelah Isogai yang tengah berbaring lemah. Tangan mereka menangkup satu sama lain mesra, menimbulkan denyut aneh pada salah satu bagian dada Asano. Seperti marah namun lebih menyakitkan, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Memutuskan memantau keadaan sejenak, Asano menyandarkan punggung di balik dinding, mendengarkan percakapan yang teresonansi cukup jelas akibat suasana yang terlampau sepi.

Bibir angkuh itu merekah lagi mengingat ini bukan kali pertama dirinya melakukan hal sama—mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua sahabat penuh romansa. Sulit dipercaya _titel_ mereka hanya sebatas sahabat jika berkali-kali memergoki aksi ambigu lain yang terlalu nyata.

"Doakan saja aku masih bernyawa sampai kita lulus."

Mata Asano membelalak lebar di titik ini.

"Hentikan." Maehara mengencangkan tangkupan tangan, membawa jari-jari mungil sahabatnya dalam dekapan dada yang seakan perih tersakiti, "Kau akan tetap hidup, Isogai. Hentikan bicara seperti itu, sama sekali tidak lucu..."

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku tidur..."

* * *

.

.

 _Apa anak IPS itu berarti sekali bagimu?_

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Ngomong2, buket yang dibawa Asano terinspirasi dari fic ' **Pertemuan Tengah Bolong** ' karya **Fvvn** (Pair Asa(sr)Iso)  
dan sekaligus rasa terima kasih karena itu fic asupan OTP untuk pertama kali buat author di FAKI *pelukin kembaran*

Sampai jumpa RABU depan untuk apdet selanjutnya~ ;3

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	7. Chapter 06: Forthright

"Xerostomia?"

Sepucat dinding yang membalut keseluruhan ruangan, selaras itu pula wajah Asano sekarang. Matanya memandang hasil x-ray dengan mata terbelalak, tangan terkepal gerah. Sementara di satu bentangan sama, pria berumur empat puluhan awal berbalut jas lab menunjuk bagian-bagian tertentu dengan _pointer laser_.

"Bentuk lain dari kanker tiroid. Menyerang kepala leher dan organ telan sehingga fungsi saliva menurun."

Berkacak pinggang tidak sabar, "Bisa langsung ke penjabaran intinya, Ayah?"

"Kau ini calon dokter tapi mendengar penjelasan mudah begini saja tidak mau." Asano muda kalah total, "Pasang telingamu baik-baik!"

Mengeringkan kerongkongannya sebentar, pria itu melanjutkan.

"Walau pasien Xerostomia kehilangan immunoprotein aktif yang merupakan komponen dari sekresi, penyakit ini tidak menular. Untungnya. Dan tidak serta merta berpengaruh pada ketahanan tubuh, hanya—"

"Hanya?"

Delik singkat yang membungkam Asano Gakushuu sekali lagi.

"Saat saliva dalam rongga mulut kehilangan proses asam di titik tertentu, dia membutuhkan bantuan serum berupa xylitol sebagai pengganti lubrikasi." tidak mendengar sanggahan selama jeda, yang profesional kembali bersuara, "Awalnya aktif beberapa bulan sekali dan masih mudah ditangani, tapi semakin lama temponya semakin cepat. Bisa sampai hitungan minggu bahkan hitungan jam. Suplai air liur yang ditawarkan juga harus semakin banyak."

"Jadi karena itu Maehara menciumnya... sebagai upaya transfer air liur?" ujung kuku ibu jarinya digigit keras selama Asano bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Telat penanganan sedetik saja akan berakibat fatal pada nyawanya. Dampaknya persis seperti penyakit jantung koroner."

Peluh melewati dagu yang remaja, "Apa... tidak ada cara menolongnya?"

"Bedah. Kemoterapi. Radioterapi. Tapi karena kasusnya termasuk langka, aku belum mendapat ijin untuk melakukan operasi..." desah kecewa, "Tidak, sampai disertasiku melewati tahap uji kelayakan."

"Akankah sukses 100%? Tidak ada efek samping?"

"Setelah operasi, kemungkinannya dia akan kesulitan bicara..."

 _Strawberry blonde_ ingin menutup pasang telinganya rapat-rapat. Menyesal telah bertanya.

"...karena akan ada alat yang ditanam sebagai pengganti lidahnya."

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 06 :** ** _Forthright_**

* * *

"Hei... Isogai." sejenak napas, "Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sebelum lulus?"

"Uh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Lamunan Isogai pecah. Tidak sepenuhnya berkhayal, tapi harum cinnamon dari gelas kaca, empuknya sofa, serta ketuk hujan lebat di ambang jendela hampir merenggut kesadarannya. Benar-benar suasana yang pas untuk beristirahat nyaman di balik selimut hangat. Bahwasanya akhir-akhir ini Takebayashi lebih banyak mengurus keperluan pra wisuda di ruang guru, tabuh _keyboard_ komputer harus absen menemani kegiatan dua adam yang paling rajin bertatap muka di ruangan sama.

"Minggu depan aku dapat SIM. Kupikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk membawa motor baruku berjalan-jalan."

"Loh? Usia Asano delapan belas tahun?" antena Isogai mencuat kaget, "Kukira kita seumur!"

"Aku bersekolah di Amerika sebelum pindah kemari lalu masuk SMP. Satu tahunku terbuang percuma untuk belajar bahasa."

"...luar biasa."

Pujian spontan dari mulut bersangkutan membuat Asano sedikitnya berbunga-bunga, "Jadi kau mau ke mana? Taman bermain atau apa?"

Sebagian besar murid Kunugigaoka akan menganggap Isogai sangat beruntung. Menjadi anak IPS yang sedang dimanja di kawasan gedung satu kemudian mendapat servis visual terbanyak bersama sang mantan ketua Osis pujaan, mereka yang lahir dari tulang rusuk akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk bertukar peran. Tapi untuk ketua kelas E, ada sesuatu lebih berharga daripada hal-hal sekuler bersifat temporer. Sesungguhnya ialah yang rela melakukan apapun untuk bertukar nasib dengan mereka yang sanggup berlari bebas di luar sana tanpa kewajiban memasukkan jarum suntik ke dalam urat nadi secara berkala.

Ada senyum perlahan luntur, kembali pada kenyataan, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak ada waktu..."

"Kalau begitu beri aku waktumu! Aku yang memaksa kali ini."

Hampir dua setengah menit namun yang terdengar hanya deru tetes hujan berkala diiringi melodi petir menggema.

"...aku ingin ke rumah Asano."

Lawan bicaranya mengerjap.

"Kau memang minta diserang, ya?"

"A-apa maksudnya itu!?" darah dengan cepat berkumpul di pipi kenyal, merambat hingga punggung telinga si surai legam, "Aku tidak pernah bermain ke rumah teman selain rumah Maehara, itupun karena rumah kami bersebelahan. Kalau boleh, aku ingin punya pengalaman main ke rumah teman sekali-kali. Makan kue, baca komik, berbincang sambil bersantai..."

Sederhana. Itu ciri terutama dari seorang Isogai yang langsung ditangkap Asano. Tidak ada _aji mumpung_ dalam tiap pintanya, tidak ada yang memberatkan dalam lantun ucapnya, dan tidak pernah ada sirat egois dalam segenap putusnya. Ada rasa malu mengalir dalam diri yang serba ada karena pernah mencoba mempermainkan entitas sebaya. Isogai Yuuma bukanlah lagi seonggok mainan, sosok itu telah bertransformasi menjadi malaikat yang mengubah hidupnya secara luar biasa.

Sedikit tekanan di ujung jari pada kertas yang tengah dipegangnya, menambah level rona di seputaran muka.

"Hei Isogai, kau tahu? Kurasa... aku sudah menyukaimu..."

Isogai mencoba mengerjap tenang, "Apa?"

"Kuralat. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

.

.

 _[ Aku mencintaimu_. ]

* * *

Isogai memasuki kamarnya tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya, tapi napasnya memburu, cepat dan panas. Tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu dengan paras terbakar hebat, menyadari segala darah dan sisa tenaga berpindah pada setiap buku jari yang tengah mengepal keras.

Marah. Isogai benar-benar marah.

Ingatkan bagaimana usahanya untuk tidak menangis atau berteriak ketika harus kembali bertatap muka dengan ketua kelas A setelah berbagai kasus yang membuatnya merasa hina bahkan mengecap pengalaman paling buruk. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di dalam lipatan tangan, berbantalkan tempurung lutut. Segala pikirannya kacau balau karena insan bedebah bernama; Asano. Asano. Asano.

"Apa-apaan dia... sialan..."

Isogai merasa sangat tersiksa karena tidak tahu bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang gatal sementara ada seluk beluk sendi-sendinya memohon digaruk paksa. Remaja itu harusnya merasa jijik karena ia yakin sekali tidak memiliki bibit menyimpang. Bahkan seharusnya ia bisa tertawa keras tepat di muka _strawberry blonde_ yang—entah serius atau masih mempermainkannya—termakan ucapannya sendiri. Sebuah balasan manis atas sakit hati dan pelecehan yang telah diterimanya sebelumnya.

Tersentak, pemilik helai obsidian itu keluar dari persembunyian ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Tergesa-gesa membuka pintu rumahnya untuk melihat sosok yang di kenalnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai berlari entah darimana.

"Maehara!?"

Yang membuat Isogai tidak kalah panik bukan karena kedatangan sahabatnya malam-malam di tengah hujan lebat, tapi karena sosok itu terbilas dari atas sampai bawah, tidak berbeda dengan daun-daun pepohonan di luar sana.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan! Ayo masuk dulu, keringkan badanmu!"

"Aku baru putus."

Aksi Isogai melambat. Seakan ada jeriji lembab sang sahabat berhasil menggamit paksa pergelangan tangannya tak kasat mata sehingga kakinya gagal melangkah lebih jauh.

"—Ternyata tidak bisa, selama ini memang hanya kamu..."

Memutar badan, mulutnya berucap cemas, "Maehara, kita bisa teruskan bicaranya di dalam. Ayo, sebelum kau sakit!"

"DENGARKAN AKU! Dengarkan... kumohon..."

Meski intonasinya memaksa, nadanya terlalu lembut. Ada rasa sakit ikut bercampur di dalamnya

"Maehara..." Isogai hanya sanggup mematung dikelilingi derasnya bunyi hujan juga memandang raga sahabatnya yang semakin basah. Tubuhnya berjuang untuk tidak roboh di tempat ketika mendengar kelanjutannya, terutama ketika keemasan yang selalu dipandangnya bertahun-tahun mulai berubah bentuk—memancarkan sorot yang sulit dipahami maknanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Isogai."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _[ Aku mencintaimu_. ]

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK SALAH SATU BANGSATSU TERCINTA; **ZEFACCHI** ~ xDDD  
Makasih udah mau direcokin (?) sama kami-kami... juga makasih untuk segala asupannya.  
Wish U all the best, pokoknya! Tetaplah bertahta dan jaya sebagai mahadewi NTR di FAKI! #yha

Untuk pembaca sekalian, kita ketemu lagi di jadwal yang sama alias RABU depan, ya!

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	8. Chapter 05: Trignal

"Tumben datang cepat."

Disapa frontal, pertama-tama Karma membalas biru itu nonverbal melalui jari-jarinya yang teracung di sisi pelipis.

"Yo, Shiota."

Pintu ruang Osis terbuka, membiarkan dua pasang kaki bergesekan dengan tegel licin bermerek ternama. Karma menghempas punggung ke sofa seenaknya sementara Nagisa beringsut memeriksa beberapa pengumuman yang tertempel di _white board_.

"Aku akan mencatat pekerjaan hari ini dan mengerjakannya di rumah. Kuberi tanda juga supaya Asano tahu bagian mana yang akan kukerjakan." seperti kebiasaannya, sang ketua kelas C asik menyalin apa yang dibutuhkan ke dalam notes di tangan.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk ikut jadi pembina? Jelas-jelas nilaimu hancur lebur... apa kabar ujian kelulusan minggu depan?"

Terganggu sindiran menusuk, Nagisa meringis kecut.

"Aku... punya alasan sendiri."

"Oh, ya? Apa?"

Karma adalah orang yang gampang terpancing oleh rasa penasaran, Nagisa sudah hapal mati tanpa perlu lagi membuka halaman dua belas dari buku saku miliknya. Tapi kepalanya hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab, meredam segala bentuk pertanyaan dengan sikap defensif.

"Baiklah. Asano tidak ada hari ini, aku juga mau pulang," mulutnya menguap panjang. Seperti tidak tertarik lagi menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara. Hanya satu hal yang belum diketahui Nagisa; apakah sang ketua kelas B termasuk yang gampang bosan atau terbilang pengertian karena setiap aksinya lebih sering menciptakan rasa heran.

Atau mungkin itulah magnetnya.

"Akabane," kaki yang menjauh berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh, "Kau selalu melihat Asano, ya..."

Falu—merah karat mengangguk-angguk afirmatif.

"Tentu saja, dia kan _leader_ kita. Memangnya kau tidak?"

Gelengan samar lagi-lagi menjadi jawaban, juga nada serupa bisik yang tidak luput dari telinga Akabane muda, "Selama ini aku hanya melihat ke arahmu..."

Berusaha sekeras apapun untuk bersembunyi, kelir padat di tengah aquamarine memang terlalu mencolok, Nagisa lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam alih-alih beradu pandang. Saat keadaan berbalik—bahwa kini gilirannya yang harus menunggu jawaban—detak jantungnya mengetuk keras mengalahkan derit kusen karena angin tengah berusaha meringsek dari kisi jendela.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan. Arah pandangku saat ini belum mau berubah."

Hanya sakit. Nagisa terus menatap lantai bahkan ketika punggung itu berbalik, menghilang di seberang pintu yang tertutup.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 05 :** ** _Trignal_**

* * *

Pagi itu tidak berbeda, dua sahabat berbeda gradasi mahkota berangkat menuju sekolah bersama seperti kebiasaannya. Yang mencolok mungkin hanya arah pandang mereka; satu ke kiri, satu ke kanan. Seperti akan ada musibah terjadi jikalau pasang manik yang ada bertabrakan satu dengan lainnya.

"Isogai..."

Maehara menyalurkan desis canggung.

"—Kau masih marah?"

Dengus kesal tanpa bubuhan vokal yang terdengar sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban.

"—Ternyata memang marah, ya..."

Riam bulir transparan yang menghujam bumi semalam membuat jalanan kotor dan licin. Tapak-tapak kecil mereka baik di ujung kaki maupun lidah tidak setajam hari-hari biasa, malah cenderung berhati-hati. Tidak ada dari keduanya membahas pengakuan heroik ala Maehara di malam sebelumnya seakan hujan berhasil mengelabui memori.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Lihat siapa yang sekarang akhirnya kena flu dan harus membungkus mulutnya dengan masker!"

"Akui saja _,_ kau kecewa karena aku tidak bisa menciummu hari ini." serangan ala casanova dimulai lagi, sebuah kepura-puraan untuk memperbaiki melodi yang tengah timpang. Seringai lebar tetap dipaksakan di balik masker abu-abu dengan hias tengkorak mencolok.

Isogai makin gencar membuang muka padanya yang telah berani jujur mengungkapkan pendam rasa, "Siapa yang mau mencium orang sakit?! Lebih baik dicium kambing."

 _Ah_ , hati Maehara tersangkut di sawah. Siapa yang tidak tersinggung jika disamakan dengan hewan ternak berkaki empat. Tapi kesalahan kali ini murni karena kebodohannya, jadi Maehara hanya mengerucutkan bibir sembari menendang-nendang kerikil yang ditemui ujung sepatunya.

"Kalau Asano?"

Bunyi sepasang tapak kaki berhenti. Milik Isogai.

"Kalau Asano yang menawarkan. Apa kau akan menciumnya?"

Si rambut obsidian terhenyak. Hanya bisu sebagai jawaban.

Sementara Maehara menulikan diri, tidak mampu melihat lubang yang baru saja ia gali sendiri. Dua penyandang cacat mencoba beradu hanya membuat suasana semakin buruk, ia sangat memahami. Sehingga kakinya memutuskan mempercepat langkah, meninggalkan sahabatnya semakin jauh di balik punggung yang merangkul ironi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Isogai memaksakan senyum melihat Asano tengah melipat tangan dan bersandar di dinding, tepat ketika ia baru saja kembali dari toilet dengan bebat adesif menutup lipatan di balik siku.

"Kau mulai sering menggunakan serumnya akhir-akhir ini."

"Entahlah... akhir-akhir ini pangkal lidahku cepat gatal," disusul bunyi kaget, "E-ehh? KENAPA KAU TAHU?"

"Lamban sekali?! Atau anak IPS memang tidak diberkahi otak yang layak?" sarkasme lancang berbau hirarki memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, tanpa peduli bahwa anak buah dadakannya berkubang dalam jurang yang sama.

"Kenapa... kau tahu, Asano?" panik terlanjur mengerogoti permukaan pori-pori. Pada dasarnya, Maehara seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya murid yang mengetahui penyakit yang ia derita, sehebat apapun jaringan informasi sang ketua Osis. Tubuh Isogai gagal mengikuti kata hati untuk lari, karena ia menolak beranjak saat Asano berjalan santai memasuki wilayahnya yang terlalu pribadi dengan harapan mendapat jawaban pemuas hati. Mungkin saat ini mereka hanya berjarak enam puluh puluh senti.

"Wajar saja, kan? Karena ayahku yang selama ini menangani penyakitmu."

"Eh? Dokter Asano? Ahh! Ja-jadi itu alasan nama keluarga kalian sama?!" Asano ingin sekali menepuk dahi mendengar komentar polos makhluk di hadapannya, "T-tunggu, jangan terlalu dekat!"

Empat puluh.

"Hei, Isogai. Tinggalkan Maehara..." ada ungu berkilat terang, mencari celah tepat untuk menundukkan mangsa, "Kalau hanya air liur, aku juga bisa memberikannya..."

Dua puluh.

"Sebentar, Asano... apa maksudmu? Lagipula aku baru memakai serum—ASANO!"

 _Ckrek._

"Asano, kau dipanggil wali kelas."

Tepat sekali ketika Karma menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang Osis dan Asano belum sempat melancarkan aksinya lebih jauh. Syukur babak dua, ketua kelas berkelakuan buruk itu tidak menendang pintunya kali ini.

"Biasakan mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk, Akabane?!" Asano bertitah jengkel.

"Simpan dulu kotbahmu. Cepatlah, beliau menunggu!"

Mungkin Asano sekalian bertekad mengutarakan keluhan agar kunci ruang Osis diganti dengan gembok tebal atau sensor retina. Sambil mendecih terang-terangan, pintu ditutup keras dan hening menyapa dua obyek tersisa yang berdiri mematung. Merah kemudian tersenyum pada hitam yang gugup.

"A-ada apa melihatku seperti itu?" Isogai berusaha bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, walau berakhir sia-sia. Gelagatnya yang emosionil dengan muka semakin merona menjelaskan semuanya, berhasil menyakiti hati insan yang lainnya.

"Hanya menebak bagian mana darimu yang sangat disukai oleh Asano yang tidak ada padaku."

Warna kulit apel merambat hingga daun telinga, "Kurasa kau salah paham, Akabane. Maaf, aku permisi dulu!"

Sekali lagi pintu dibuka. Memperlihatkan punggung mungil yang segera lenyap di baliknya sebagai saksi bisu, bahwa Akabane Karma tengah berjuang menahan geram pun permata bening di sudut-sudut matanya.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Mau lempar piring banyak-banyak soalnya chapter ini sempet kedelet dan terpaksa ditulis ulang dari awal O)—(  
Tapi mau bilang MAKASIH BANYAK untuk semua yang udah review dan senggol2 azeek di PM. Maaf ada beberapa yang belum kenotis karena author masih dalam masa ujian. Hutang review pun mendadak numpuk, diusahain ngeberesin semuanya di akhir bulan ini deh #lelah

Sampai jumpa Rabu depan, everyoneee~!

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	9. Chapter 04: Hornswoggle

Gasolin masih tersisa seperempat di dalam tangki sehingga jalan yang diambilnya sengaja diputar jauh—menantang tampar angin juga dedaunan dari pohon yang bergerak mundur. Dari spion motornya, Asano bisa melihat pelupuk Isogai mengatup erat ketakutan—berbanding lurus dengan tangan yang memeluk daerah perutnya kencang, hampir membuatnya sesak napas.

"Buka matamu, Isogai. Pemandangannya sangat luar biasa!"

"INI GILA! TURUNKAN KECEPATANMU, ASANOOO!"

Menolak mendengar, sang pengemudi menyeringai puas di balik visor gelapnya, "Gila? Menurutku ini asik!"

"TIDAK MAUUU! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!"

 _Aku belum mau mati._

Sepasang violet segera memancarkan teduh, "Kalimat yang bagus..."

.

.

Tangan kanan Asano memutar _handle_ gas lebih dalam.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 04 :** ** _Hornswoggle_**

* * *

"Maaf... a-aku akan mengganggu... hh,"

Mengetahui nyawanya sudah lepas dari marabahaya, Isogai bernapas lega. Disusul tawa kecil Asano saat memperhatikan lutut ketua kelas E yang masih gemetar ketika berjuang melepas alas kaki di _genkan_ *. Setelah mengganti dengan sandal yang tersedia, keduanya menyusuri area lorong cukup panjang karena kamar Asano berada di bagian ujung.

"Sudah pulang, Gakushuu? Memang sekolah sudah selesai?"

Dari balik pintu ruang kerja, seorang pria paruh baya menegur. Isogai yang sudah hitungan minggu mengenal baik identitas sang tuan rumah segera membungkukkan badan untuk menyapa, "Selamat siang, Dokter Gakuhou."

Asano muda mengerutkan alis.

"Oh, Yuuma. Apa kabar?!"

Kerutan tahap dua.

"Sangat baik. Maaf bertamu mendadak tanpa oleh-oleh, saya bahkan akan merepotkan hari ini."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Melihatmu sehat saja sudah menjadi oleh-oleh luar biasa." tangan kekar itu mengoyak gemas pucuk di kepala Isogai yang tersenyum riang dengan muka bersemu. Ditambah sedikit basa-basi yang melibatkan istilah medis dan beberapa judul antibiotik yang sanggup membuat lidah tergigit, dunia mereka berdua lamat-lamat bagai terbungkus kosakata histopatologik.

Maaf saja, Asano tidak sudi menjadi kacang di sini, sehingga ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan si rambut obsidian dan menyeretnya setelah sekilas berpamitan.

"Sejak kapan kau dan ayahku saling memanggil nama kecil?" Asano menutup pintu di belakang punggung sekenanya.

"Asano, kamarmu Luar biasa rapih dan bersih... aku seperti tidak bisa menemukan debu sedikitpun..."

Mata itu berbinar melihat ruangan luas dengan beragam benda unik bertebaran, tidak fokus lagi pada alat pendengaran. Asano cukup bersyukur Isogai mengabaikan (tanpa sengaja) pertanyaan spontannya yang tergolong ganjil, bahkan sekali lagi ia ikut menikmati pancar reaksi unik dari yang bertamu. Niatnya mengambil minuman dan makanan ringan bahkan harus tertunda sampai Isogai selesai menjelajah isi kamarnya persis seperti kucing yang baru diajak mencicipi tempat tinggal baru.

Kaki Isogai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, menghindari niatnya untuk menerobos privasi. Hingga matanya berhenti pada sebuah pigura indah yang mencolok karena menjulang sendirian di tengah meja belajar.

"Ini foto ibumu? Beliau..."

Asano sangat paham nada gantung yang dibunyikan Isogai dan melanjutkan fakta, "Sudah meninggal."

"Oh... b-bukan maksudku,"

"Tidak apa-apa... dia pasti senang aku akhirnya berhasil membawa teman ke rumah."

"Jadi ini juga pertama kali ada teman yang pernah menginjak kamarmu? Berarti kita sama-sama pertama, ya." kalimat polos itu disambut senyum terbaik.

Isogai mengedik pada Asano sekilas sembari menjulurkan tangan, memberanikan diri menyentuh horison pigura yang permukaanya ternyata dipenuhi ukiran. Menyadari tidak ada protes menyambut, remaja itu mengangkat benda di tangan untuk meninjau isinya lebih jelas.

"Kalau boleh tahu, beliau sakit apa...?"

"Kanker pita suara... sampai menjelang kepergiannya, dia gagal menyebut namaku."

Mahkota yang legam menunduk dalam, memperhatikan foto seorang wanita cantik dengan potongan rambut sebahu. Sapuannya stroberi kemerahan, lebih gelap daripada Gakushuu sendiri yang tergolong pucat. Lima huruf yang diyakini sebagai namanya terpatri jelas di sisi bingkai tersebut.

Tepukan di bahunya meminta perhatian, membuatnya segera memandang ungu yang menghisap, seakan mengajaknya bertualang ke lubang dimensi tak berpenghuni. Tanpa meminta ijin, Asano menarik tengkuk tamunya, mengecup kening remaja itu dari balik gerai poni. Yang memisahkan mereka hanyalah sebuah pigura tipis sang ibu di genggaman Isogai.

"Berjanjilah. Saat menghembuskan napas terakhirmu, sebutlah namaku."

Ada pekat menjalari kedua pipi, "M-maksudnya...?"

Isogai tidak bisa berkutik ketika bibir di seberang lancang berpindah, menyapa labium miliknya. Berbeda dengan kasus ciuman pertama, Asano menempelkannya lembut dan perlahan. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Yang ada hanya desah napas terputus dan decak dari dua lidah yang saling beradu.

* * *

.

.

[ _Saat kau punya seribu alasan untuk meninggalkanku, aku akan memperjuangkan satu alasan untuk mempertahankanmu_. ]

.

.

* * *

Isogai tidak ingat kapan melihat—apa yang disebut dengan— _neraka_.

Mungkin saat itu, suatu hari di mana rongga mulutnya mendadak sakit dan menangis hebat ketika dokter menyisipkan fiberscope ke dalam tubuhnya kemudian memvonis penyakit luar biasa yang dideritanya. Dari sejak saat itu Isogai menjadi lebih sering menangis.

"Anak laki-laki harus kuat!" hingga setibanya tetangga baru bersurai serupa senja, menasihatinya sok tahu di tengah isaknya kala ia menduduki ayunan sendirian di hari pertama kakinya menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. "Memang kenapa kalau kau tidak punya air liur? Aku punya banyak, sini kubagi untukmu! Gratis!"

Dan itulah ciuman pertama mereka.

Maehara Hiroto, tidak pernah meninggalkannya Isogai Yuuma sejak saat itu.

Intermitten bergeser menjadi kontinyu. Sebanyak kebutuhan injeksi ke dalam intravena, sebanyak itu pula sosok terang berhasil hadir melindungi bayangan. Membuat yang hampir kehilangan harapan memperoleh tempat berlindung aman.

Nyaman.

Namun ketika menampakkan iris keemasannya perlahan, Isogai tidak melihat pijar lembayung yang selama ini menaunginya. Bukan almond, tapi violet. Bahkan Isogai tidak ingat sejak kapan ia terjebak dalam posisi berbaring dengan tangannya sedang melingkar di leher seseorang.

"Asano... Gakushuu?"

Nama itu lolos hanya untuk memastikan, seandainya remaja sepantaran berjarak beberapa senti dari mukanya hanyalah ilusi semata. Mulutnya dipagut lagi, menerima kucuran cairan yang sengaja diberikan untuknya, ditelan seluruhnya dengan senang hati tanpa meninggalkan sisa.

"Isogai... Yuuma,"

Merasakan jemari sang helai pucat yang awalnya menjelajah seputaran rambut dan leher turun ke bagian dada, lalu ke daerah perut. Mungkin lebih bawah lagi ketika ia mengerang geli.

"Asano aku... a-ku..."

"Bisikkan semuanya di telingaku. Harapanmu."

Air matanya jatuh lagi. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian rambut Asano semakin erat, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini terkunci—disembunyikan erat-erat dengan sombong seakan keteguhannya terbuat dari bijih besi.

"Asano... a-aku sungguh... tidak mau mati..."

Napasnya memburu dalam hentakan. Tangis Isogai luruh semakin deras.

"Ucapkan lagi."

"...aku tidak mau mati,"

"Lagi."

"Aku tidak mau mati... aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau mati! AKU TIDAK MAU MATIII—AHHHN! ASANOOO!"

Isogai terus menangis selama hujan membasuh kulit bumi.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

* _Genkan_ : Jalan masuk, merupakan tempat untuk melepaskan sepatu, meletakkannya, dan mengenakannya kembali. Setelah melepaskan sepatu, orang Jepang mengenakan sandal rumah.

 **A/N** :  
Hkhkhkhk biasanya apdet pagi2, tapi kali ini telat SANGAT karena kelupaan *buta kalender*  
Akhirnya terpaksa nunggu pulang dulu buat aplot di laptop... maafkan kecerobohan ini ;;m;;

Kita ketemu lagi Rabu depan yaa~

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	10. Chapter 03: Liliac

.

.

[ _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memahamiku?_ ]

* * *

"Maehara... aku ingin masuk perguruan tinggi sambil bekerja. Kemudian menikah setelah mendapat gelar sarjana dan punya anak-anak yang lucu.

Menghentikan kunyah _sandwich_ di mulut, Maehara menatap heran figur yang tengah berdiri—memegang kawat pembatas pemisah raganya dengan aspal ratusan kaki jauh di bawah.

"Kau serius, Isogai?"

"Tidak apa, kan? Aku juga ingin punya cita-cita..."

"Kalau begitu kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan adopsi," sang casanova beranjak dari posisi duduknya, turut menemani sosok terkasih di samping, "Karena aku ingin menjadi orang beruntung yang akan menikah denganmu."

Senyum khas tidak lepas dari si helai obsidian, "Kau baru saja melamarku?"

"Tidak apa, kan? Aku juga ingin punya cita-cita..." Maehara sengaja, berhasil menyebabkan pipi isogai dikerubungi rona.

Beberapa saat keduanya ditemani sunyi. Sang mahkota senja ikut memandang apa yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Isogai; bangunan gedung satu yang dikelilingi pepohonan hijau. Sahabatnya terus melihat ke sana dan Maehara sangat membenci itu.

"Pemandangan dari sini, selepas kelulusan... pasti indah, ya." jari-jari itu menekan kawat lebih kencang, mungkin akan ada alur membekas sementara pada kulitnya, "Setelah lulus nanti, ayo kita melihat sakura bersama."

"Kau menerima perasaanku?"

Gelengan kepala Isogai merubah mimik cerah Maehara.

"—Ini bukan tentang menerima atau tidak. Aku bahagia kalau Maehara bersamaku."

"Kalau begitu, tolong lihat aku."

Sejak mereka mulai bicara, Maehara tidak merasakan ivory Isogai sekalipun menyapa miliknya. Lebih sibuk memandang jauh seakan tenggelam dalam dunianya. Dua pundak itu terpaksa dikunci kasar, memaksanya untuk memutar arah namun sahabatnya seakan tuli dengan kelereng yang tidak berpindah fokus dari apapun yang dilihatnya di hala gedung utama.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku? Apa karena aku sudah berbohong padamu? Jawab aku!"

Telinganya menerima hening.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu telah salah karena berdusta, tapi kulakukan karena aku menyayangimu!"

Tetap hening.

"Isogai, lihat aku! AKU MOHON, LIHAT AKU! ISO—"

Maehara terbangun dengan air mata terlanjur membasahi pipi.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 03 :** ** _Liliac_**

* * *

Asano menyeret kaki malas ke ruang makan. Autofokus menuju kulkas untuk mengeruk beberapa potong roti, telur, daging ham, juga _topping_ mayones. Perutnya tidak terlalu lapar, tapi ia ingin mengunyah sesuatu untuk menyumpal mulutnya agar tidak mengomel karena urusannya beberapa hari ini kurang berjalan lancar. Langkahnya terputus tepat di ambang pintu saat melihat seseorang yang tidak disangka tengah duduk di ruang makan, tampak baru selesai membaca koran.

"Tumben sudah pulang jam segini..." nada yang remaja murni diliputi penasaran.

Sebagai calon kepala rumah sakit dengan jadwal padat luar biasa, melihat ayahnya di dalam rumah pada hari biasa sebelum matahari berpindah tahta menjadi hal berharga yang tergolong langka.

"Duduklah."

Mengerutkan alis, Asano muda meletakkan tas sekolahnya di lantai—dekat tempatnya mendudukkan diri di kursi berlawanan—dengan paras curiga. Secuil rasa laparnya mendadak lenyap entah kemana.

"Jadi?"

Mata yang lebih tua menyirat afeksi namun lemah, tidak setajam biasanya, " _Jadi?_ Apa itu caramu membuka percakapan dengan ayahmu?"

"Seingatku, selama ini ada yang mendidikku untuk mengesampingkan basa-basi."

"Jadi," pria yang lebih tua memulai sesuai dugaannya, "Aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar saat itu."

Manifestasi psiko organik yang tertimbun selama ini lepas seketika saat kucuran keringat dingin diproduksi kulitnya tanpa permisi, ditambah udara di sekitar Asano yang seakan terhenti. Sekelumit klausa implisit cukup untuk membuatnya terpojok bagaikan terpidana vonis mati.

"Apa-apaan!" emosi menjadi wujud pengalihan gesit sebagai sekat penahan rasa malu. Yang berhelai lebih pucat bangkit seketika dari kursinya, "Padahal ayah yang selalu mengajarkanku untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk!"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, sedikitnya merasa bersalah namun tidak menyesal, "Seorang ayah tidak akan mengabaikan suara-suara aneh dari kamar anaknya, kan? Dan aku tidak ingin mempermalukan kalian... aku hanya kecewa..."

"Lalu apa selanjutnya... menghinaku? menghukumku? Mengusirku dari rumah?"

"Semuanya pilihan menarik. Tapi boleh aku lebih memberi perhatian khusus pada apa yang telah kucuri dengar?" hembusan napas sekilas, "Itukah apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini? Mengoper air liur pada Yuuma untuk menggantikan serum?"

Asano hampir lupa kalau hidupnya berkaitan erat dengan dunia kedokteran. Dan percuma saja meluruskan kalau metode tersebut bukan semata-mata berawal darinya, walau ia ikut andil melanjutkan dan berniat melestarikan demi kelangsungan hidup sang pujaan, "I-itu semua..."

"Kau yakin air liurmu bersih dan tidak akan menambah masalah lain dalam metabolisme tubuhnya? Apa yang kalian lakukan sama sekali tidak bisa dibenarkan! Jangan lupa, air liur sangat rentan terhadap penyakit!"

Usaha protes, "Tapi terbukti sampai sekarang, cara itu cukup ampuh—"

"Memang kau akan memberikan saliva padanya sepanjang hidupmu? Yang harus Yuuma lakukan hanyalah mengikuti resep yang sudah kutetapkan!"

"Menyuntikkan benda tajam ke dalam nadi beberapa jam sekali bukanlah hal main-main! Selama ini dia tersiksa tanpa kepastian kesembuhan yang jelas!"

Gebrakan keras di meja, "Tapi itu aturannya. Jangan main-main dengan medis, Gakushuu!"

"LALU APA ANDIL MEDIS SAAT IBU DIVONIS KANKER DAN MENINGGAL?!"

"GAKUSHUU!"

Cukup. Tangan Asano segera meraih tas dan pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa. Berlari. Berlari.

 _Hanya berlari_.

* * *

.

.

[ _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?_ ]

* * *

Pintu di hadapannya dibuka kasar.

Sangat kasar sampai remaja itu tidak peduli jika ada bagian yang mungkin saja bisa rusak, padahal ia yang selalu memperingati teman-temannya untuk menjaga setiap properti. Prioritas utamanya adalah menenangkan diri dalam wilayah kekuasaannya yang dikelilingi papan pengumuman, kursi, pun tumpukan risalah berderai mangsi. Bukannya disambut oleh terang dim menyakitkan mata, bahkan semua murid seharusnya sudah pulang dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memasuki ruang Osis tanpa lisensi.

"O-oh, Asano! Ahahaha," tawa canggung karena tertangkap basah. Tubuh yang sedang tiduran di sofa seketika mengubah posisi menjadi berdiri, "Bukannya tadi sudah pulang?"

"Akabane?"

" _Sorry_ , aku menggandakan kuncinya supaya punya tempat untuk tidur-tiduran kalau bolos..." nada melambat, "...Asano?"

Hanya berdiri di sana dalam diam—memandang sesuatu yang tidak dipandangi. Raganya ada, tapi jiwanya seakan pergi. Asano tengah berada di puncak keterpurukan terdalam, menyadari sesuatu dari masa lalu berhasil digali tanpa henti dan dipanggil kembali.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis."

Delik iris mercury ke arah jendela, "Kulihat di luar sedang tidak hujan."

Tubuhnya bergeming meskipun Karma mengikis jarak melalui langkah kaki, menyentuh pundaknya yang memiliki level tinggi hampir persis. Mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekat lagi kemudian memeluknya dengan resiko lebam sekujur badan maupun hujam untai makian bisa saja diterimanya nanti.

"Kenapa kau di sini,"

Pelukan itu semakin lama semakin sesak, mengikuti rasa sakit hati dan naluri, "Menunggumu..."

Asano sedang lelah bermain frasa. Makna literal saja gagal dicerna otaknya, apalagi sebuah kiasan. Bisik yang terdengar dari balik punggungnya terdengar semakin sayup.

"—Aku menunggumu selama ini, hanya menunggumu."

Melonggarkan pelukan, yang merah pekat memberanikan diri memandang sekilas kemudian menempelkan bagian dahi dengan dahi. Hanya berharap apa yang diikat erat selama ini mampu terulur meninggalkan bentuk simpul mati.

"Usaha yang sia-sia, Akabane..."

Konversasi harus ditunda sejenak. Karena dua bibir mereka mulai saling menekan, mendominasi dan beradu panas.

* * *

.

.

[ _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menerimaku?_ ]

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Lagi2 telat apdet karena lupa jadwal... efek liburan itu sesuatu banget #goler  
Benernya author bikin chapteran ini dengan aura sangat baper. Mohon maklum, ya :(

See you next Rabu! #InggrisGagal

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	11. Chapter 02: Cordialy

Kertas-kertas di tangannya terlanjur berhamburan ke lantai akibat menabrak seseorang di persimpangan. Setelahnya Isogai tidak sendiri, ada sosok mungil bernuansa biru membantu usahanya mengumpulkan kembali hasil kerja yang sempat berceceran ke dalam pelukan tangan yang berkepentingan.

"Maaf, Shiota. Aku melamun!"

Tangan kecil itu masih gesit menarik helai demi helai dari permukaan ubin, "Bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak hati-hati saat berbelok."

"Kau juga mau ke ruang Osis?"

 _Bluenette_ menggeleng.

"Aku baru dari sana tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi hanya sekedar mengambil kerjaan sisa dan tadinya mau pulang sampai... menabrakmu."

Tawa manis Nagisa kemudian membuat Isogai merasa lapang. Setelah sekian bulan terjebak dalam urusan yang melibatkan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya anak IPS, ternyata tidak semua anak gedung satu mendiskriminasinya berdasarkan karakteristik . Mungkin sempat beberapa kali ia menerima kata-kata kurang pantas, tapi untunglah tidak sampai melibatkan adu fisik.

"Benar-benar kosong? Bahkan Takebayashi?" kedip mata tidak percaya, "Tumben sekali."

"Kalau Akabane, dia sepertinya bolos seperti biasa," desah napas pasrah, "Tapi aku setuju kalau Asano ikut-ikutan absen merupakan kejadian langka."

Semua risalah sudah kembali ditimang sang empunya peran. Isogai sangat berterima kasih mendapati Nagisa menemaninya melipir dan dengan sabar menunggunya mengurutkan semua kembali sesuai urut halaman.

"Shiota paham sekali soal Akabane, ya."

Untunglah sang ketua kelas E masih sibuk dengan urusannya, atau Nagisa akan sangat malu mendapati mukanya bersemu barang sekejap. Lengkung senyum meluas di paras keduanya yang kemudian bertatap tatkala gepokan setebal kamus bahasa asing sudah rapi seperti sedia kala. Bagi Isogai, itu artinya ia hanya perlu meletakkannya di atas meja Asano lalu pulang untuk terlelap.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba menghubungi Gakushuu... siapa tahu hari ini dia memang berhalangan, jadi besok kita tidak perlu cemas." telepon genggam dari dalam sakunya segera difungsikan, berupaya menelusuri nama yang bersangkutan.

"Isogai, kau—"

"Ya?" dijawab dalam sela-sela kesibukannya bersama di ponsel. Sama sekali tidak menyadari syok tersirat dalam sapaan untuknya.

"...kuharap kau secepatnya jadian dengan Asano,"

Jika sedang minum, dengan senang hati Isogai akan menyemburkan semua isi mulutnya keluar. Jari tangannya berhenti mengetik, memandang Nagisa dengan wajah syok, "...maaf?"

"B-bukan apa-apa! Ucapanku tadi jangan dianggap serius, OK?"

Biru langit menjauhi obsidian setelah membungkuk singkat.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 02 :** ** _Cordialy_**

* * *

.

.

[ _Kenapa tidak masuk hari ini? Sakit? :x_ ]

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya?"

Si merah menutup cemas, mengamati pirang stroberi di seberang hanya memandang layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip, menampilkan sederet coretan kanji dari nama seseorang yang terlalu banyak menyita waktunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sendiri pada Yuuma Nanti. Dia pasti mengerti."

Karma hampir tersedak di sela-sela kegiatannya menyesap segelas jus buah melalui sedotan, merajuk saat mendengar nama yang baru disebut.

"Kalau begitu matikan benda itu. Kukira hari ini hanya ada kau dan aku."

Bukan implikasi perintah dari yang di depan, Asano memang berniat memadamkan barang elektronik di tangannya. Menekan tombol _off_ kemudian melesakkan benda mungil itu ke dalam tas sebelum menikmati potongan lain sachertorte di atas meja. Menikmati sofa empuk dan alunan melodi khas, juga memesan menu-menu serupa sebagai obyek nostalgia. Hanya saja kali ini ia datang bersama sosok yang sama sekali berbeda.

Hening berikutnya hampir merenggut kewarasan. Mereka seharusnya tidak datang hanya untuk duduk diam dan membiarkan detik demi detik terbuang tanpa alasan.

"Asano..." lirih lembut, hampir tak terdeteksi, "Apa kau membalas ciumanku karena kasihan padaku?" sisi kuat karma sepertinya sudah tidak mampu menopangnya lagi, buktinya garpu yang seharusnya dipakai menciduk camilan kini dialihfungsikan untuk menusuk pahanya diam-diam.

"Aku menciummu karena memang membutuhkannya... sama seperti Shiota membutuhkanmu."

Hujaman tajam di pangkuan semakin menyakitkan, Karma hampir menjerit, "Aku sudah bilang, hari ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Untuk apa membawa-bawa nama lain?"

"Kau tidak bisa menutup matamu selamanya, Akabane."

Senyum pasrah Karma diselingi hembus napas panjang perlahan. Utensil bermata tiga di tangannya bekerja lagi secara semestinya, menyapa lembutnya marzipan yang seketika mengisi manis kerongkongan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ucapan sang pujaan yang terasa pahit di area pendengaran.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi setelahnya. Keduanya hanya menghabiskan sajian sambil mencerna, bahwa apa yang terlanjur dilewati telah menjadi bagian masa lalu semata. Sangat mustahil mengharapkan kelanjutannya jika salah satunya tidak mampu—tidak bisa.

"Shiota pasti sedang menertawakanku..."

* * *

.

.

[ Aku harap semua baik-baik saja. Sampai besok! :* ]

* * *

"Astaga, apaan sih Maehara!?"

"Ini hukuman karena kau mengabaikanku dan malah sibuk dengan mantan ketua Osis sialan itu— _eiiits_! Tiga meter!"

Pasrah dengan sikap si rambut senja yang kekanak-kanakan, Isogai memutuskan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang sesuai pesanan. Hanya mampu memandang punggung di depan mata yang semakin lama seakan menghilang padahal jarak untuk bertukar sapa masih terbilang relevan.

"Aku bahkan sudah pamit padamu sebelum ke rumah Gakushuu. Apalagi yang masih kurang?"

Maehara sengaja tidak menggubris, malah melantunkan siulan pura-pura. Seandainya sahabatnya tahu ia kesal karena hal yang lebih sepele. Terutama karena sejak tadi yang dilakukan Isogai hanya memerhatikan _handphone_ miliknya dan meloloskan rasa cemasnya terhadap sang Ace Kunugigaoka yang sulit dihubungi atau desah protes karena pesannya belum ada yang dibalas sama sekali.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" nadanya lazim, berjuang tidak terkesan penasaran.

Bermain game? Mengobrol? Mengerjakan urusan Osis? Maehara berharap satu dari pilihan standar yang muncul dalam imaji menjadi jawaban. Ia merasa bumi akan segera terbelah jika bibir yang selama ini mengisi miliknya mengucapkan hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya, merusaknya perlahan.

"Meminta maaf."

Iris almond Maehara membulat.

"—dia meminta maaf padaku. Dan aku sudah memaafkannya, apapun itu."

"Memberi maaf itu... bukannya sulit sekali?"

Mahkota malam mengangguk tanpa segan, membenarkan, "Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Alas sepatu beberapa kali menghentak agrerat, menemani gemersik dedauan. Menjadi deklarasi alam tersirat bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin akan hujan. Sebuah pertanda bagus agar Maehara tidak perlu mencari banyak alasan untuk menyembunyikan air matanya nanti. _Nanti_ , andai terjadi. Karena saat ini ia masih mempertahankan harga diri yang terus diperjuangkannya sampai mati.

"Isogai. Selama ini aku berpikir... sampai kapan kita akan memanggil nama keluarga? Bukannya sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu _Yuuma_?"

Yang mengekor jangkah sempat menghentikan kedua tungkainya beberapa detik, "Kau mau memanggilku begitu?"

"Sudah ada orang yang memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

Selain keluarganya, tentunya. Isogai mengangguk samar yang tidak mungkin terlihat jika Maehara masih menolak melangkah bersisian kembali. Pihaknya bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan hubungan di antara mereka semakin renggang, seakan tidak ada jembatan apapun yang sanggup menghubungkannya lagi.

"B-begini..." pria sejati akan menerima konsekuensi, apapun yang terjadi. Pemilik julukan casanova sebenarnya hanya butuh waktu untuk membulatkan hati, "Aku ingin minta maaf, sebenarnya yang menolongmu waktu itu buka—ISOGAIII?!"

Bunyi debam keras dari arah belakang membuat Maehara berbalik cepat. Mengguncang tubuh ringkih yang mendadak roboh itu sebelum dunianya ikut menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Terlambat apdet satu hari karena sampai jam 11 malam kemarin gagal masuk ke FFN yang masih _maintenance_ aja. Maaf banget O)—[

Juga maafkan author yang lagi hiatus nyumbang di FAKI karena terlilit (sangat banyak) hutang fic di fandom lain ;w;  
Akan diusahain kembali secepatnya. Sampai saat itu, ngutang review dulu di fic2 Bangsatsu yang baru nongol yaaa~

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	12. Chapter 01: Apocalupsis

Maehara bukan fokus melihat pucuk senjata api yang diarahkan tepat ke kepalanya, tapi lebih di bawah—pada Isogai yang terduduk sambil meremas pangkal leher. Ketakutannya akan kehabisan waktu jauh lebih mengerikan dari menyadari kalau ia terbangun di sebuah bangunan terlantar dengan kaki dan tangan terikat.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Kau hanya sedang sial," suara berat mengalihkan perhatian dari bercak merah di tanah sekitarnya yang disinyalir sebagai darah. Berasal dari area belakang kepala yang sedari tadi berdenyut seakan jantungnya seakan berpindah. Baginya, suasana sekeliling tampak tidak terlalu asing. Maehara ingat _google map_ yang pernah dikirim oleh Asano menunjukkan lokasi yang sama.

"ISOGAI!"

Berbeda dengannya, si rambut hitam di bawah injakan sang pelaku kejahatan terbebas penuh dari belenggu raga. Apa yang telah terjadi masih menjadi tanda tanya, "APA-APAAN INI SEMUA?!"

"Mae... mh—diamlah! Dia serius...!"

"Tuli." nada menghina, "Sudah kubilang kau hanya sedang sial. Urusanku hanya dengan pelacur sialan ini. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kaki tanganku yang dikirim Asano keparat ke panti anak-anak nakal."

"B-bagaimana caranya kau bisa kabur... Terasaka, itu kan namamu?" Tampaknya baru terjadi kekerasan tidak menyenangkan, terlihat dari beberapa lebam yang menghiasi kulit putih Isogai di bagian pipi dan lengan. Ditangkap netranya, Isogai mencoba menarik oksigen diiringi napas memburu tertahan. Termasuk usahanya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celana yang tidak ikut luput dari penglihatan.

"Kabur? Katakan aku bebas. Uang bukan masalah untukku."

Terasaka menyeringai bengis, memutar jumawa senjata laras pendek berbahaya di salah satu tangannya. Hanya gertak sambal pura-pura, yakin Maehara. Mana mungkin ada figur sebaya yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara karena bermain-main dengan hidup manusia.

"S-sebelum aku mati," terus berjuang memancing atensi, oranye itu mencoba memutar akal, "Setidaknya ijinkan aku memberi ciuman perpisahan padanya."

Tawa membahana yang tiba-tiba, "Oh! Astaga. Berapa banyak yang berhasil terjatuh dalam pesonamu? Hei, kau terlalu luar biasa?!" helaian jelaga itu ditarik kasar, membawa kepala korbannya lebih mendekat pada langit-langit. Sekilas Isogai memekik sakit.

"Tentu saja. Aku... hanya mau sesuatu yang berkualitas." Maehara cukup kaget mendengar kalimat isogai yang begitu menjurus, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah polos yang selama ini diperlihatkannya. Jambakan pada rambutnya dilepas hati-hati sembari memutar tubuhnya, sengaja memunggungi Maehara, "Daripada terus menyiksaku, mau mencoba hal lain? Menurutku kau juga tidak buruk..."

"KAU BICARA APA? YANG BENAR SAJA ISO—"

Maehara baru menyadari benda yang sempat susah payah dikeluarkan isogai adalah sebuah ponsel. Benda itu dilindungi sementara di bawah pijakan kaki, lalu dengan cekatan mengoper alat penghubung tersebut selama ia berhasil membuat lidah terasaka sibuk bermain dalam mulutnya.

"Sial." rutuk lirih itu ditujukan terutama karena dia harus membiarkan Isogai mencium orang lain di depan matanya. Lebih sial, dia terpaksa meminta tolong Asano sebagai satu-satunya nomor kontak yang dikenal Maehara dalam ponsel yang ada. Segera tangannya sibuk mengetik tanpa memperdulikan berbagai _typo_ efek tangan yang terlalu gemetar.

Iblis itu terlihat menyeret lalu membenturkan punggung sang malaikat ke dinding terdekat. Mulai memasukkan tangan ke dalam fabrik seragam putih yang tengah dikenakan korban. Menyapa kulit halus dan area menonjol di bagian dada yang sangat mencolok. Isogai mulai ketakutan dan menghentikan tangan Terasaka secepatnya, menyadari permainan sudah terlalu jauh, "H-hentikan..."

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?"

Terdistraksi deru desah bercampur kesakitan yang menggema dalam ruangan, semakin mustahil bagi Maehara untuk bisa konsentrasi pada layar.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 01 :** ** _Apocalupsis_**

* * *

Muak dengan aksi bungkam yang menjadikan atmosfer bersama satu-satunya anggota keluarganya sangat tidak nyaman sebenarnya membuat Asano malas menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Berbekal petunjuk Karma, ia ikut menggunakan fasilitas luar biasa ruang Osis untuk sejenak bermalam. Memang tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya letih daripada komplikasi tenaga dan pikiran agar mampu terbebas dari beragam masalah.

Tapi remaja itu tahu ia tidak bisa lari selamanya.

Terutama saat figur setengah baya yang berupaya dihindarinya kini tengah berdiri di depan mata, lengkap dengan jas lab putih kebanggaan. Samar-samar mendengar deru knalpot mobil dari arah garasi dan seketika mengerti—ayahnya hendak pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan eksekusi pada entah pasien mana lagi.

"Gakushuu..."

Tidak menyahut, _starwberry blonde_ memilih menurunkan level pandangnya jauh ke bawah.

"Semalam kau tidak pulang."

"Aku hanya butuh waktu dan tempat lain untuk berpikir."

Asano berjalan acuh melewati yang lebih tua, namun di titik setelahnya, kakinya bergeming entah kenapa. Punggung keduanya saling menyapa belasan detik dalam dilema, penuh sesak akan pertimbangan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh frasa tanya yang berputar dalam kepala.

"Aku berhasil menyempurnakan penelitiannya. Disertasiku dinyatakan lolos uji."

Apa?

Tubuh yang remaja berbalik diiringi getar hebat seketika, memandang violet teduh yang tanpa ragu membalas tatapannya. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya seketika meledak-ledak, persis seperti balita yang kegirangan saat membuka bungkus hadiah tak terduga di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Setelah hampir empat tahun berjuang, kali ini aku yakin bisa menyelamatkan Yuuma."

"...ayah?"

"Kuharap, dengan begini aku bisa meminta maaf pada ibumu di surga sana. Dan kau juga memaafkanku."

Kata-kata seakan tidak cukup. Asano muda tidak kuasa menengadah lagi. Hanya mengumpulkan keberanian di seluruh kaki untuk mengikis jarak lalu merenggut sedikit bagian dada jas putih sang ayah sebelum membenamkan wajah, menyembunyikan air mata bahagia.

"M-maafkan aku sudah berkata kasar. Aku tahu... aku tahu ayah sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan ibu saat itu... m-maaf... maaf!"

Seandainya bisa, Asano ingin menahan keberadaan ayahnya sebentar lagi. Namun ketika nyawa sesama mungkin menjadi taruhannya, anak itu terpaksa melepas sang ayah pergi. Yang pasti, akan ada banyak pertanyaan setelah pria itu pulang nanti, juga beribu ucapan maaf tanpa henti.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelahnya, sang ayah pamit karena harus secepatnya pergi ke rumah sakit. Dengan perasaan bahagia luar biasa, Asano segera menyambar ponselnya dan mengetik cepat dengan senyum merekah sempurna. Apalagi setelah menyalakan ponselnya kembali terlihat _misscall_ dan beberapa pesan dari sang pujaan yang sangat mencemaskan dirinya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sial bagi Maehara. Sial bagi Isogai. Tidak ada yang ingat kalau ponsel di tangan si rambut senja belum memasuki mode _silent_. pesan yang terkirim menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu jelas. Mengalihkan fokus utama sang antagonis yang tengah berkuasa ganas.

"KAU! BRENGSEK!"

"H-hei kita belum selesai..." menarik kemeja pria sebaya yang berukuran dua kali tubuhnya tidak menghasilkan apapun, Isogai malah dipaksa beradu dengan tanah setelah mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya.

"KAU SENGAJA AGAR AKU LENGAH DAN PACARMU MENCARI BANTUAN KAN!? BEDEBAH!"

"BAJINGAN! BERANINYA KAU!" emosi berujung meledak melihat Isogai tersungkur dan merintih. Mengabaikan ponsel, Maehara menggigit-gigit tali yang menyandera kedua tangannya. Mencabik-cabik ikatan di pergelangan kakinya. Berharap segera terbebas dan menghajar makhluk jahanam di depannya hingga tak bernyawa.

"Kalau setelah ini harus benar-benar ditangkap, lebih baik kubunuh yang mengganggu dulu."

Belenggu baru berhasil terlepas dari tangannya kala menyadari moncong pistol terarah padanya sekali lagi. Menggunakan telapak dan pergelangan sebagai sumbu, tubuhnya berguling ke samping secara refleks ketika pelatuk ditarik ganas.

"ARGHHHH—"

Maehara menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi bagian luar paha yang sekarang berdarah hebat akibat tertembus timah panas.

"MAEHARA!" Isogai melonjak ngeri, "MAE! MAEEE!"

"Cih, meleset." Terasaka kembali mengambil ancang-ancang. Lebih mudah karena mangsanya sekarang tergeletak hampir tak berdaya, sibuk mengerang di lantai menahan sakit teramat sangat di antara ceceran darah miliknya.

 _ **DOR!**_

Sepasang almond terbelalak dengan cipratan darah tepat membanjiri muka. Bukan— _bukan_ darahnya. Liquid kental itu berasal dari perut sosok yang tertembak karena menghambur untuk melindunginya.

"Isogai..."

Tubuh ringkih itu ditangkap dalam pelukan. Tampak darah ikut mengalir dari bibirnya yang sewarna sakura, tempat mereka sering bersentuhan dan bertukar sapa melalui perantara sekresi.

"...Maaf, Maehara,"

.

.

—aku..."

.

.

Bahkan hingga mendengar letup tembakan kedua, Maehara belum sanggup berkedip.

* * *

.

.

[ _Yuuma, aku punya berita luar biasa! Lekas hubungi aku kalau kau sempat._ ]

* * *

.

.

[ _Karena terlalu bersemangat aku sampai lupa bilang..._ ]

* * *

.

.

[ _Aku sangat mencintaimu._ ]

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Sempet berpikir buat namatin di sini dan bikin open ending, tapi tak tega :") #yha

Hanyalah sebuah permintaan maaf yang sama seperti Gakushuu untuk seseorang tercinta dengan alasan dan kasus serupa.  
Maaf selama ini udah numpuk dendam dan selalu menyalahkan. Kalau pulang nanti, MAAF—itu yang bakal diucapin pertama :)  
Maaf juga kalau ternyata fic ini dari awal hanyalah curhat terselubung. Yah... anggep aja buang sial dan dosa selama masih bisa.

Ngga kerasa udah mau chapter penghujung aja. Ketemu lagi RABU depan, _ya_ ~ ILU ILU ILU

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


	13. Chapter 00: Petrichor

Asano menatap lekat papan ruang operasi yang menyala terang di depan mata dengan tangan terkepal, menyayat permukaan kulitnya hingga merah. Hampir berdarah. Alir laminar yang sayup-sayup mengisi telinga terkontaminasi ketuk elektrokardiografi yang bunyinya semakin dan semakin lemah.

Tidak ada yang bisa melukiskan emosinya saat ini mengetahui Isogai dalam keadaan kritis akibat luka tembak. Antara marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak menghabisi Terasaka dalam kasus pertama atau marah pada sosok tidak jauh dengan lembayungnya merunduk tajam.

"Ini salahku..."

Semua mata beralih fokus menuju Maehara yang tengah berdiri dengan bantuan kruk penyangga difabel daksa satu kaki. Mujur hanya kulit luar dari pahanya yang robek, tidak sampai menyentuh tulang sehingga kemungkinan cacat permanen bisa dihindari.

"IYA, INI SEMUA SALAHMU, KEPARAT!" sebuah tinju keras menghantam telak pipi Maehara, seakan mengembalikan hutang lama atas perlakuan serupa yang pernah diterima, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAGANYA!? UNTUK ORANG YANG PERNAH MENGANCAMKU, NYALIMU SEKELAS TERI!"

"ASANO! CUKUP!" Karma yang pertama kali menahan Asano agar tidak merusuh lebih jauh, bagaimanapun Maehara masih berstatus pasien dan mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"LEPAS, AKABANE!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Takebayashi dan Nagisa berusaha membantu Maehara berdiri. Yang biru segera membasahi sapu tangan dengan minumannya untuk segera menghapus jejak luka di penghujung bibir si mahkota senja.

"Terima kasih,"

"Ini bukan saatnya menyalahkan siapa dan siapa! Kita berharap saja ayahmu dan regu-nya bisa melakukan yang terbaik." butuh tenaga ekstra bagi Karma sampai berhasil menenangkan predator kambuh yang ditahannya dengan susah payah.

Hanya lima remaja yang kemudian mengisi sudut-sudut _unrestricted area_. Bergeming tanpa mampu saling bicara.

* * *

 **Sebelum Sakura**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 00 :** ** _Petrichor_**

* * *

.

.

[ _Sakura tahun ini terlalu cepat mekar._ ]

.

.

* * *

Riuh tepuk tangan seluruh guru dan wisudawan masih bergema padahal Asano sudah cukup lama meninggalkan podium utama. Langkahnya diayun terburu-buru menuju mobil pribadi yang tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Bahkan tidak meminta ijin terlebih dulu dari pihak-pihak terkait, malah serta merta meninggalkan momen puncak dengan semena-mena.

"Pidatomu bagus, hei, _super star_ Kunugigaoka. Bukannya kau yang bersusah payah demi kelancaran wisuda ini, kenapa malah pergi tanpa pamit?" tepukan di bahu sekilas mencuri perhatian tepat ketika remaja itu membuka pintu mobil.

"Minggirlah, Akabane. Aku ada keperluan penting."

"Mau memberikan ijazah kelulusan Isogai, kan?" seringai Karma lebih lebar saat berhasil menghentikan lagi gerakan si pirang stroberi, "Kebetulan aku juga berniat ke sana karena Takebayashi dan Nagisa sudah pergi duluan, jadi aku akan senang kalau mendapat tumpangan gratis."

Pusat alis hampir bertaut. Ingin rasanya mengajak pitam menaiki sumbu emosi karena dua anggota penting yang sempat dicari-carinya di tengah acara baru diketahui keberadaannya, "Mereka juga?"

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Asano selain mendesah panjang dan mempersilakan mantan rivalnya ikut duduk bersamanya di bangku penumpang.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya, disertasi ayahmu mendapat nobel. Tinggal menunggu beliau dilantik menjadi guru besar dan kepala rumah sakit." Karma mengulurkan tangan, meminta sambutan, "Selamat juga untukmu. Gadis-gadis akan berjuang mendekatimu yang akan menyandang gelar dokter setelah ini, Tuan masa depan cerah."

Diabaikan. Asano malah membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, "Memangnya semua itu ada artinya?"

"Halo, _Mr. Perfect._ Bukan hanya dirimu yang tersiksa di sini. Pikirkan juga perasaan ayahmu... perasaan Nagisa dan Takebayashi..." Karma menarik napas, berjuang meloloskan suara tanpa membuat wajahnya senada warna rambutnya, "...perasaanku."

"Jangan mendadak amnesia. Kau sudah bersama Shiota."

"Tidak berarti perasaanku padamu luntur."

Belum sempat menimpali, mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti. Membuat keduanya terpaksa mengentikan konversasi lalu turun secepatnya, menyambut tiga sosok yang tengah bercakap-cakap sambil berdiri di dekat sebatang pohon rindang—area ternyaman untuk berlindung dari sengatan mentari di titik tertinggi.

"Oh, Karma! Kau akhirnya bolos juga?"

"Yang benar saja... harusnya itu kata-kataku," si rambut merah tergelak sembari mencubit pipi Nagisa yang baru saja menyambutnya.

"Kalian pasti lupa keberadaanku di sini!" satu-satunya yang berkacamata merajuk terang-terangan.

Tidak ikut tenggelam dalam basa-basi, Asano berinisiatif mendekati Maehara yang masih berdiri memunggunginya, bergumam pelan tanpa berbalik, "Akhirnya kau datang..."

"Aku mau memberikan ijazah ini langsung pada Yuuma."

Berlapang dada, Maehara menyingkir sedikit. Memberikan akses agar Asano bisa berdiri di sampingnya untuk memandang pujaan hati yang sudah berkonfigurasi dalam balutan granit putih bersih yang menurut versi mereka masih kalah putih dari hati Isogai sendiri. Sebuah nisan kaku sederhana bertuliskan nama lengkap yang sangat disayangkan Asano karena belum sempat menyematkan marganya untuk mengganti nama tersebut.

"Aku datang, Yuuma. Selamat atas kelulusanmu..." ijazah dalam bentuk gulungan itu diletakkan di dekat bokor dupa baru terbakar, satu kakinya bertelut saat dua tangannya menangkup kemudian merapal doa. Doa yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar olehNya yang bertahta dalam surga namun tidak akan pernah dikabulkan bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya.

"—aku yakin kami akan menunggu saat sampai bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." sebuah potongan lirik dari lagu _Sakura_ yang belum beberapa jam dinyanyikan saat kelulusan seakan sanggup memprediksi kenyataan akan masa depan. Suaranya memang bergetar, tapi Asano terus berjuang agar tidak ada air mata meleleh, "Terima kasih sudah pernah mengisi kehidupanku walau singkat."

Syahadat sederhana itu ditutup tidak rela bersama frasa _Amin_.

"Hei," Mau tidak mau Maehara harus bereaksi saat tatapan Asano jelas berpindah padanya, "Apa dia menyebut namaku di saat-saat terakhir?"

"...maaf?"

"Apa Yuuma menyebut namaku saat itu, sebelum dia tertembak?"

Yang ditanya meringis perlahan, membentangkan ujung-ujung bibirnya perlahan seraya menggeleng, "Jangan besar kepala, Asano. Sampai detik terakhir tidak ada yang tahu jawaban Isogai... kau belum keluar sebagai pemenang hatinya."

Asano kesal karena pernyataan Maehara memang benar adanya. Luka keduanya seakan terukir di atas luka lama yang bahkan belum sempat kering, hanya kembali menutup mata dan memanjatkan harapan terakhir agar isogai berbahagia bersama ibunya di surga.

"Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi, Maehara. Kau bagian masa lalu terburukku."

"Ternyata kita sama-sama mengerti."

Nagisa yang mewakili dua temannya berpamitan sebelum kwartet itu berlalu dengan mobil Asano. Meninggalkan Maehara yang sekarang duduk termenung sambil memandang ijazah milik sahabatnya yang tergeletak kaku tanpa bisa didekap pemiliknya.

"Kau lihat dia, Isogai? Tetap sombong seperti biasanya. Kau pasti bercanda kalau sampai memilih makhluk sialan seperti itu." tangan Maehara mengusap granum licin sembari berceloteh, menempelkan kening pada benda tersebut sebelum memejamkan mata; mengenang, menikmati, bahkan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Mengingat bagaimana tembakan kedua Terasaka menembus kembali sisi perut Isogai dan hampir merenggut nyawanya juga seandainya peluru itu tidak hanya meleset di kulit kakinya sekali lagi. Walau diakui sang casanova ia sudah mati saat itu, terbunuh oleh ucapan Isogai sendiri di detik-detik penentuannya. Tercenung ketika kalimat pengisi rongga pendengarannya berhasil memadamkan sistem degeneratif syaraf bicara.

Paru-parunya mulai sesak, berganti dengan isakan dan derai tangis yang membuat rongga lehernya mendadak serak.

* * *

[ _"Maaf, Maehara..."_

 _._

 _—aku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...mencintai Gakushuu."_ ]

* * *

Maehara akan menutup rapat-rapat kekalahannya sampai di saat ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Isogai di alam sana, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya akan dua kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

* * *

 **[ THE END ]**

.

.

.

* _Sakura_ : oleh Naotaro Moriyama, salah satu lagu yang biasa dinyanyiin pas kelulusan di Jepang.

 **A/N** :  
Headcanon nyonya Asano, diambil dari fic ' **See You Again** ' karya **ZEFACCHI**. Baca fic itu berkali2 teteppp selalu bikin baper :') #sob

Btw, dengan sangat menyesal, ternyata ngga ada yang berhasil melewati tantangan chapter pertama hkhkhkhkh jadi hadiahnya dibungkus buat event selanjutnya yaaa~ (dan maaf sekali permintaan sequel juga harus ditahan, belum ada ide sama sekali mau dibikin _spin off_ bagian mananya hkhkhkhk). Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk semua pihak yang udah dukung sampai akhir baik log-in maupun ngga log-in, baik yang terlihat maupun terselubung (?), respon dan review kalian akan selalu menjadi harta karun berharga. Semoga kita ketemu lagi di FAKI dalam waktu dekat (*´ч ` *)

 **Ratu Obeng** , log out!


End file.
